Consequences
by amblewat
Summary: The Voltron Force has evolved! Tandy's step father is back with a vengeance and is determined to get her back in his clutches. An old enemy comes back and is outraged that Allura has married Keith and has a child with him. Through evils eyes they must suffer the Consequences! K/A P/OC D/L. Big on the angst meter and some romance!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Hope you guys like the sequel. Don't worry…this story will have plenty of K/A you just see them in chapter two! his chapter has Mature content so if it offends you don't read the end. Amber

VF Chapter 1 Consequences

A distance away from the 7th Kingdom. Queen Merla was standing over a tube of Haggarium. She caressed it gently. She had used some DNA from her son to try to bring him back to life. She had fixed the intelligence reports so that everyone would think she had given birth to a daughter. Not as threatening. Now it was time to see if Lotor would lead her army and the rest of the drules to Arus to conquer it forever. Yes she was determined. She was going to tell Lotor that the woman he had pinned over for years was now married with a child. He would go into a frenzy nothing would stop him from his revenge. "Turn it on."

The machine hummed and inside it a body began to form. Yes she remembered that body. His eyes opened and he screamed as the tube opened. He gasped and looked around. "Merla is that you?"

"Yes my King. May I introduce our son Dracor?"

Lotor narrowed his eyes but turned and looked at the small toddler. "A son?"

"I did…He can unite our two kingdoms Lotor. Together we can rule the galaxy and destroy Voltron."

"Tempting but I want Allura."

"Allura doesn't want you. She's married now Lotor with a little girl."

"WHAT? WHO?"

Merla smiled. "That Commander Keith…It turns out his great-grandfather was a Knight of Arus and he was eligible to court her."

"NO one touches her but me! NO ONE! I refuse to acknowledge her marriage or that brat she carried. Allura will bear my heir to the drule empire."

Merla narrowed her eyes. "Your true heir is here Lotor."

Lotor's fist slammed the wall. "Allura will be mine…I'll take her one way or another."

Merla soothed. "I'm not stopping you from having her as your concubine. If that is your wish. All I want is to conquer. You know Allura would never agree to that. She believes in peace and harmony. Bring her along with you on your conquests feast on her body. But you and I as of now have a pact. I brought you back to life. I have a subterfuge and can take it away. I ask little in return. We unite our kingdoms…we conquer the galaxy. I take my pleasures you take yours. Do we have a deal?"

"No!"

Merla hissed. "Activate it."

Lotor screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Merla knelt down and spoke inches from his face. "That is only an eighth of the subtafuge. It causes severe pain when introduced in small doses but not lethal. We are connected by blood now you and I. If you cross me I terminate you. You kill me we both die understand."

Lotor was panting and he was furious. "I accept your terms."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

"You've been a bad girl Tandy."

Tandy Taylor swallowed as she looked at her step-father. Her mother was on duty at the hospital. "Please Jon…I didn't do anything. I went to the movies with Pidge, Chip, and Maggie. Please!"

"Bend over your bed."

Tandy's eyes filled. Pidge had come home for Christmas to see his brother and they had gone out. She had gotten home at a reasonable hour which was 7:30 and Jon went off on all four of them. He raged for 40 minutes! Pidge who had never seen him so agitated looked at her very concerned. It almost looked like he was going to grab her and leave. But Chip mumbled an apology for them and dragged him out. Tandy was sick of his crap! "No! I won't. I'll tell mama this time."

He backhanded her and she screamed. Jon hissed. "Get up and bend over."

Tandy sobbed. He was going to beat her no matter what. May as well get it over with. Then maybe he wouldn't rape her today. Tandy bent over the bed and looked at Jon in the mirror above her dresser. He was removing his belt. Then he used it on her over and over again. He counted each time. "8…9…10."

Tandy had learned long ago to give her step-father the response he wanted. So she was sobbing and had reacted to each strike. His voice penetrated her thoughts. "Stand up."

She immediately complied. He tossed the belt down on the floor. "Strip."

"Please Jon…not tonight. I have duty tomorrow."

"You're mother is her for the next three nights isn't she? Do you think I am stupid? Strip now! Stop blubbering."

Tandy pulled off her clothes one at a time. Her step-father was watching every move. She removed her underwear last. He nodded. "Come to me."

Tandy listened. She knew to wait for him. His hands roamed her body making her skin crawl. But she was careful not to flinch. His hands always felt the same rough, abrasive, and very large. He whispered. "You're so fresh…so perfect…and you're mine. Say it Tandy…I belong to you…I'm yours."

"I belong to you…I'm yours." She whispered.

"Undress me."

Tandy couldn't stop her tears. She hated this. More than anything she wanted it to stop. She whimpered as she freed his arousal. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his hard member. He groaned. "Your job Tandy is to pleasure me. Do you understand?"

Tandy squeezed her eyes shut. "I understand."

"Get on the bed."

Tandy complied. She wanted this over with. He took her arms and cuffed them to the bed rail. Tandy gasped. "Jon! What?"

"No questions. I am in control."

Tandy cried as he entered her. His thrusts were deep and fast. "It hurts! Stop! NOOOO!"

Tandy stat up in bed screaming. "No! NO!" Disoriented she looked around. "Oh Thank God! He isn't here!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Her step-father had pled guilty to minor charges against the alliance. He had convinced the GA that Connor Wade was the mastermind and he had been a pawn. So Connor Wade was serving life without parole and her step father had gotten 12 months and he was paroled in 6. It had been a sweetheart deal. Now that he was out he had demanded a custody hearing for her. The hearing was in three days and she was a wreck. She needed an escape. What to do?

Tandy was wearing a Sterolactic tank top and her underwear to sleep in. She pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a pair of socks. She took her volt-com out of the charging station and went down her spiral stair case from her loft. She drank a glass of water. Her hands were still shaking from the nightmare. She threw the glass in the sink and it shattered. She didn't care at the moment. What she needed was a distraction. But she couldn't bear being alone. Feeling foolish she locked her apartment and walked across the hallway. She keyed in an access code and went inside. This apartment was identical to hers except it was exactly opposite. The kitchen was to the right along with a bath on the left, a living area complete with a sofa, and two chairs. There was an entertainment center across from the sitting area. Beside it was a desk with two computers in various states of togetherness. She climbed the spiral staircase to the loft and smiled at the sleeping from in the bed. His light brown hair was tousled he was lying on his back spread eagled. His blanket was just covering his waist. His glasses were on the night stand. Tandy didn't know what to do at this point. Pidge had told her to come anytime she wanted. But she didn't want to wake him. She just wanted to be in his presence. What she really wanted was for him to hold her for a minute. Maybe he wouldn't wake up completely? He'd just roll over and hold her. That would be the best case scenario. But that wasn't likely. She could sleep on his sofa. Then she'd be near him. She would feel safer. That's what she'd do. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't seen him put on his glasses. "Tandy?"

She jumped. "Hey. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was just about to…" 'On second thought maybe she should just go back to her apartment.'

Pidge stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms. He could feel her trembling. "Lights on 40%." He studied her face. The dark circles under her eyes and how big her pupils were. He kissed her forehead. "You had another nightmare."

Tandy leaned into him. She couldn't help it. "Yeah it was awful. I'm a wreck. What if they make me go back?"

"With all the evidence it's not possible."

"What if they don't believe me? What if they believe him?" Tandy cried.

"They won't…it's not possible. He is going to have a hard time talking his way around what he did to the Queen. You have her sworn disposition and Keith and Lance are both going to testify." Pidge soothed.

"Anything is possible Pidge. He always finds a way!" Tandy couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice.

Pidge rubbed her back. "I know you are scared. I'll be right there with you. So are Lance and Keith. You have Mr. Jennings representing you."

"Pidge what if I have to tell them everything? I don't want to…I'm so ashamed. Keith doesn't know!"

"I know you don't but Tandy if reliving the past will help you break free don't you think you should?"

"Pidge you don't know how bad it was."

"You're right I don't but I see what it does to you…If the unthinkable does happen and it's a big if. I will come get you. I'll find you and bring you home. I swear it."

Tandy sobbed. She wasn't going to cry! She wasn't!

Pidge guided her to the bed and they both laid down. He pulled her tight against him. Tandy felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed several times and tried to breathe.

"Let it out baby." Pidge murmured.

"Tandy's resolve vanished. She cried in his arms. "I'm so scared."

Pidge kissed her hair. "I know babe…I know." Pidge felt helpless. He wanted to help her but didn't know how. So he held her and soothed her until her cries stopped to an occasional sob and her body stopped shaking.

She whispered. "Sorry." She pulled away. "Hey! I'm wearing Sterolactic too!"

"Huh?" Pidge looked down and saw he was wearing a white sterolactic tee shirt with the arms cut off. "I didn't even notice."

She sniffed. "I messed it up."

"I'm not worried about that."

Tandy was rubbing along the front of his shirt. For the past year they had been content with their relationship. They had both agreed they weren't ready for much more than kissing. But here lately things had been slowly heating up for them. Since she was Balten she had a contraceptive implant in place that would be active until she was 21. Her dream came back to her and she shuttered. It made her sick that her step-father had taken her innocence away. She had promised herself that she would wait until she met someone special. But as usual he ruined it and her.

Pidge lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He whispered. "You didn't willingly do anything Tandy. He forced you. In my eyes you are perfect."

She stood up abruptly and crossed her arms. "It just isn't fair. All I ever wanted was to fall in love and be loved by that person. Jon took that away!"

Pidge came up behind her and kissed her temple. He had been waiting for her to voice these concerns out loud. Now he had to say what he had been trying too for months. He hugged her from behind. "I know it feels that way. He hurt you and controlled you by using sex, fear, and pain. His goal was to destroy you. He violated your body as devastating as that is he failed to control or destroy you."

"He ruined me by…by…"

"I know what he did…Tandy you just said that all you ever wanted was to fall in love and be loved by that person. Your step-dad never loved you. All he wanted was to control and hurt you. He used sex as his weapon. You never gave him permission. You didn't give him your heart. When you love someone it's not just about physical attraction. It's about the heart and soul. What does your heart tell you?"

Tandy breathed deeply. "I've loved you ever since I saw those bullies beating you up in that corridor at school. In my heart I knew we'd eventually be together. I wanted my first time to be our first time. It's selfish."

"It's not. Tandy when we do decide to be one…it will be our first time because we have the keys to each other's hearts. We'll be together because we choose to be. Not because of force."

Tandy's eyes filled with tears. How did he do that? He singlehandedly quieted her fears, and reassured her. He was telling her in his eyes she'd been with no one. Now she really believed it. She turned around to face him leaned in and kissed him. Pidge returned it and pulled her tight against him. She skimmed his lips with her tongue until he gave her his. Their tongues danced. She tugged his teeshirt and pulled. She broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head.

Pidge grunted and before he could utter a word she was kissing him again. It was bliss. Pidge's hands rubbed her back. Her hands rubbed his bare skin leaving a trail of heat in their wake. She said between kisses. "Touch me…love me."

Pidge replied. "I do love you and always will." Then (and he should have seen this coming…this was Tandy after all!) She pulled her tank top over her head. Exposing her upper body to his eyes for the first time and she took his breath away. She was perfect…her breasts were in his mind a perfect size. Not too large and they were perfectly proportioned. Her nipples were pink and at the moment taut. Her chest was heaving as was his. He kissed her then kissed her cheek, her jaw, then down to her neck.

Tandy's breath hitched as her heart started pounding. Her body was on fire. Every time Pidge kissed her or touched her it sent waves of sensation straight through her. They toppled onto the bed fused together in a frenzy of passion. When Pidge's mouth latched onto her left nipple she cried out. He froze. She whispered. "Don't stop…god…feels good."

Pidge was glad at that. He was in a whole new arena. But sink or swim they had found themselves in the deep end of the pool. He loved kissing her. He was gently suckling her left breast. She was making the delicious sounds which he now realized were arousal. He followed his heart and licked his way over to the other breast. He repeated the same ministrations there. Tandy's body arched off the bed and her hands fisted in his hair. Pidge let his hands roam her body and they stopped at her hips. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. He didn't want to go any further without asking her. "Tandy…honey…"

She opened her eyes. She saw the question in his. She smiled at him, lifted her hips, and removed both of her garments. Pidge plundered her mouth with his own. His own arousal was painful now but he wanted to take his time for her sake. He once again used his mouth and tongue to pleasure them both. He made it to her breasts and teased them with his tongue. Then he gently slipped his hand between her legs. She was wet and trembling. He experimented with different strokes all while pleasuring her breasts with his mouth. She gripped his hair again and moaned. "Oh god! Pidge…a little more pressure…down there."

Pidge complied and was rewarded by her moan. "Oh god! Yes!"

Her breathing came in gasps now. Pidge kissed his way back up to her neck and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss just as her body exploded and she screamed. She lay there for several minutes panting. Pidge kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I know…roll over."

Pidge raised an eyebrow but complied. Tandy straddled him. She kissed his neck and cruised down his torso with her tongue. His whole body felt like a bundle of nerves the lightest touch sent them on overdrive. She was at his boxers now. She licked just at the waistband and pulled gently. Pidge groaned as the last barrier between them was removed. Her tiny hands found his arousal and he almost went blind with pleasure.

Tandy smiled as she watched his face. What he didn't know was that these sensations were just as new to her as they were to him. His sounds of pleasure were a delight to her and aroused her even more instead of scaring her. For the first time in her life she felt free and it was exhilarating.

"Tandy! What?"

Tandy didn't want him to lose it. It would probably embarrass him. So she kissed him tenderly, then lowered herself onto him. It was bliss and she moaned. "Oh God…ahh."

Pidge didn't know what to expect; however, it was more intense then he could have even imagined. His hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts. She began to move and…there were no words. It was exquisite…she was his. He gripped her hips and began to match her rhythm. They were both gasping now. The pressure was building. Pidge groaned. "Gods! Tandy…you're tight."

She growled. "I'm so close…let go Pidge."

Pidge didn't know why but he took his hand and pressed it to her center. She screamed and her muscles tightened around him. He went flying after her.


	2. Chapter 2

So for my K/A shippers. Here is the next chapter. This is a fluffy chapter. Some mature sexual content. If you want to miss that skip to the next section in the story. Amber

VF Chapter 2 Consequences:

Keith was sleeping next to his lovely Queen. She was sound asleep. He couldn't believe all the changes that have been taking place. He was actually going to be leaving in tomorrow so that he could travel to Balto with Lance for the hearing. Pidge and Tandy were leaving later today. It was early about 5:30Am he wagered he had just enough time. He kissed Allura's cheek. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"About 5:30."

Allura turned to face him grinning. "Lila doesn't normally wake up until six."

Keith put a finger to her lips. "Don't jinx us wife."

Then she pounced. Keith was grateful beyond words that this beautiful woman was in his life. Her lips were hot and hungry against his. Keith felt his loins stir and he was lost in the feel of her. He pulled her nightgown over her head and let his hands roam. She removed his boxers with one swift movement.

Allura moaned. It didn't matter how often they were together. Each time felt like the first. They both savored each other, and as the second sun began to rise so did they. Time stood still for them as their passions quickly over took them.

"Keith NOW! Oh god!"

Keith wanted her to get as much pleasure as she could get and knew they didn't have a lot of time. He shifted positions and guided her to her knees. He growled. "Hold on."

Allura gripped the bed posts and groaned as he entered her. Keith set a steady pace concentrating on penetrating deeply. Timing was key. She started gasping and her muscles started to tighten around him. Keith moaned. "You feel good…so good." He increased his pace and she started to cry out at each thrust.

She cried out his name over and over. She screamed as her release crashed over her. Keith came seconds later and they both collapsed both on their stomachs. Keith was careful to not crush his wife. "I can't move."

Allura chuckled. "Then don't…I'm going to jump in the shower."

Keith opened one eye and found the energy to lift his head. "Don't jump you might fall."

Allura smacked him on the butt. "You know what I meant."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith grinned and rested his eyes for a few minutes. He heard the shower running. He looked at the clock and saw the time 6:05AM. That is when a cry came across the baby monitor. He smiled. Better than an alarm clock! He got up. Put on his boxers and a robe and went into the nursery. Keith smiled as his 13 month old daughter was crying. "DaDa!"

Keith smiled and reached in the crib for her. "Good morning sweetheart."

Lila immediately quieted once Keith picked her up. She pointed to the changing table. "Ick!"

Keith chuckled. "Ick? Well let's see the damage." He went to the changing table and pulled out the items he would need. Then he put her down and took off her wet diaper. "You don't like to be wet do you kiddo."

Keith cleaned her up and put her in a pretty white dress. "There you go beautiful."

Lila's bottom lip turned up in a sad face and her eyes narrowed. She patted her head. "Ick!"

Keith who didn't normally get her dressed was confused. Her hair was clean. His wife came in and solved the mystery for him. "You have to brush and style her hair dear."

Keith smiled. "Oh…my apologies." Keith took the little brush and brushed her black locks.

Lila started bouncing. "Kitty Kitty!"

Keith chuckled. "She's learning more words."

Allura smiled. "She's telling you she wants pigtails. Uncle Lance said that she looks like a kitty cat with them so she says Kitty Kitty."

Keith was totally out of his element. "Why don't I let you handle that part?"

Allura took out a comb and put her daughter's hair up as she wanted it. "There you go pretty girl."

"Pretty!" She pointed to herself.

Keith took her and spun her around. "Absolutely."

The small family went downstairs for breakfast.

Larmina saw her niece. "There she is! Good morning Li!"

"MeMe!" Lila reached her arms out.

Larmina took her and kissed both her cheeks. "Kitty cats again huh!"

"Kitty Kitty!" She looked over Larmina's shoulder and squealed. "Wan! Wan!"

Lance came over. "Hey kiddo…you look good."

Hunk came out. "I'm hungry."

Lila pouted. "unk?"

Hunk smiled. "How could I forget? Hey Lila. He kissed her cheek."

"Yum yum?" Which the whole group knew translated to I want food.

They were all seated and had a large amount of food on the table. Daniel, Daigo, and Vince joined them at the table. Lila squealed again. "Anny, Gogo, Win!"

Daigo whispered. "I love that kid." To Daniel. "Good morning Lila…eating some sausage?"

"Yum!" She took another bite.

Allura smiled. She looked at the time. Tandy was normally at breakfast by now as was Pidge. Then she remembered. "Keith do Tandy and Pidge leave today for Balto?"

"Yes…Daniel how has Tandy been?"

Daniel swallowed his bite of eggs. "Solid as a rock but she seems edgy."

Lance said. "Who wouldn't be that son of a bitch dodged a bullet and he thinks he can demand her to come back. Well she's Voltron Force and the Red Lion pilot now and we protect our own."

The door opened stopping all conversation. Lila blew a raspberry. "Iggy! Tanny!"

They both smiled at the little girl. Tandy said. "Are you going to eat all of that food? May I have some?"

Lila shook her head. "Mine!" Then she pointed to the table. "Ors."

Pidge chuckled. "Indeed." He put a hand on Tandy's back and guided her to her seat and sat beside her. Allura noticed that everyone was attempting to keep the conversation light and cheerful. That wasn't hard with Lila though who would at various times babble something at random. But the intercom went off. "Dr. Taylor report to medical…STAT!"

Tandy jumped and spoke into her medical comm. "What's the situation?"

Dr. Gorma's voice came over the comm. "We have a patient approximately 32 years of age with a haggarium concentration of 60%. He's in cryostatis but his stats are dropping. I started your serum via the IV line."

Tandy who was making a sausage biscuit to take on the run gasped. "Holy circuits! Have you determined the strand of Haggarium?"

"It's very rich…almost completely pure."

"That's weird! What's his name?"

"It's Sven Holgersson."

Tandy ran but she wasn't the only one. So did Lance, Pidge, Keith, and Hunk. She said. "Run a sedative through the line. Once that Haggarium starts to leave his system he's going to rage."

They entered the room just as Sven was beating on the glass in a frenzy. Dr. Gorma was about to inject a sedative but the glass around Sven shattered. He yanked at the IV's attached to his body and launched himself at his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Amber PS A little mature content is at the very end of the chapter.

VF Chapter 3 Consequences

Hunk, Keith, and Lance were knocked over like bowling pins. Pidge and Tandy both managed to dodge. Hunk tried to seize Sven's arms but was knocked backward. Keith and Lance tried to pin him but failed. Sven was on his feet and fighting. He lashed out kicking Keith squarely in the chest. A fist connected with Lance's jaw. Hunk was trying to circle him to tackle him to the ground.

Tandy was getting a strong sedative ready. Pidge was standing in front of both doctors trying to shield them. Tandy barked. "Pidge use your Volt-com try to get him on the bed."

Pidge nodded his understanding. He said to his team. "Gurney!"

Lance, Keith, and Hunk all nodded. They rushed Sven and pushed him onto one of the beds. Then they jumped backwards. Pidge shot out his smart stars pinning Sven onto the bed.

Sven howled.

Tandy jumped onto him and straddled his waist to pin him further. "Easy big guy…easy." She jabbed the syringe into his thigh.

Sven struggled and managed to free one of his arms and sent Tandy flying against the wall. But that was as far as he could go because the drugs that were going into his system began to affect him. He mumbled and closed his eyes.

Everyone held their breath then let it out slowly. Dr. Gorma spoke. "Is everyone alright?"

Tandy stood up on shaky legs with Pidge's help. "I'm okay he just knocked the wind out of me." Tandy said.

"He can pack a punch for sure." Lance said rubbing his aching jaw.

"It's the Haggarium." Said Keith who was rubbing his midsection. "He didn't know what he was doing. Tandy how long before you stabilize him?"

"It's going to take about 4 days to get the haggarium out of his system. He's going to be very weak and require extensive rehabilitation. Dr. Gorma I'd put him in a coma just like we did Daniel and lower his body temperature for 3 hours."

"Alright. I know you have your hearing. I can reach you via satellite if I need you."

The door opened and Allura came in. "Is he alright?" She saw the mess and gasped. "What on Arus?"

Keith hurried over to her. "It's alright. He lost his mind for a bit…but we got him under control."

Allura put a hand on Keith's arm. "He's alright?"

Tandy nodded. "For the moment."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge was in the control room giving Vince some instructions on the systems upgrades. Vince was listening but he couldn't help but notice. "Pidge…you and Tandy are leaving today in Red Lion for Balto…but I can't help but notice…you seem to be in a really good mood."

Pidge who was whistling paused. "What was that?"

"You seem happy…aren't you worried about the hearing."

"Not worried…the Daimyo would be stupid to force Tandy to return to Balto given the evidence and Tandy's position now."

Vince nodded. Daniel came in. "How do the lions look Pidge?"

Pidge pulled out a report and handed it to him. "Running well Commander."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. He looked at Vince questions in every pore but all Vince did was shrug.

"Hey!" Lance interrupted. "I have the new formations for you to look at Dan…"

Pidge looked over Daniel's shoulder. "That's going to go well with the speed boast."

Lance looked over at Pidge. Pidge was fumbling with his scanner. Lance looked him up and down. Pidge seemed to notice Lance studying him. "Did you need something Lance?"

"Nothing at all. How was Tandy this morning? I know she has been getting more anxious about the hearing."

"She is more anxious but hanging in there…why."

Lance grinned. "I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"Only one thing puts someone in this good of a mood Pidge." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Pidge scowled. "Go away Lance. Just because you think with your dick first doesn't mean we all do."

Lance winced playfully. "Ouch…but true. You just thought it earlier."

Pidge decided that silence was the best course of action at this point. Lance chuckled and turned to focus on his own panel.

Daniel didn't know what to think about this. He had known what had happened with Tandy for a while and had never broached the subject with her accept to tell her that he would be a friend if she needed it. She has to be scared. He thought but she seemed so happy at breakfast. "Tandy is one of the bravest people I have ever known."

Pidge turned around and faced Daniel. He smiled. "She sure is." The control room door opened and Tandy entered. She had a large duffle with her. Pidge picked up his which was beside the console. "Are you ready?"

Tandy nodded. "Yes."

Lance came over. "The King and I will be there tomorrow."

"I know."

Dr. Gorma came in. "Here...this is a sworn deposition from me if you want to use it. I can be available via satellite if needed."

"Thanks Dr. Gorma." Tandy said.

They blasted off in red and flew to Balto. Tandy landed on the outskirts of town. She didn't want to draw attention to her lion. Pidge had put his motorcycle in red so they placed the duffels in the side car. Tandy got behind him and smiled. "I like this a lot."

Pidge leaned back and kissed her. "I'll bet."

They sped along to the center of town. Pidge had called his brother to tell him that he was coming with Tandy to his apartment. Chip and Maggie were both going to be there. Chip was a trauma surgeon and Maggie just finished law school. Pidge arrived and Tandy smiled. "Thank goodness this isn't the same building that I lived in with my mom and Jon. I don't think I could have handled that."

They both grabbed their duffels and went into the apartment building. Pidge knocked on his brother's door and it came open seconds later. "There you guys are!" Chip beamed.

Pidge hugged his brother tightly. "Good to see you!"

Chip nodded then scooped up Tandy. "Hey firecracker!"

"Good to see you Chip."

"Maggie is at her dad's office. They are waiting for us." He took their duffels and put them down in the closet.

Pidge said. "Do you have a helmet? I have my motorcycle."

"Yup. Let me get it."

Minutes later they were zipping through traffic. They arrived at Mark Jennings office. They opened the door and a girl with jet black hair and white highlights squealed and ran to them. "Pidge! Tandy! Welcome home!"

Pidge hugged her. "Hey Mags."

Tandy grinned. "LOVE the hair!"

"I had to go more conservative."

Chip smiled. "Well I think you're beautiful."

"You always say that." She elbowed him playfully.

"Ahem."

They all turned and faced Margaret's father. Tandy beamed. "Hey Mark!"

"Hello there. Why don't we get settled in my office we have a lot to discuss? I've ordered takeout."

They all went into a cozy office. They all sat down and Mark Jennings pulled up his computer. "Okay…I am going to say this. The case we have right now is a weak one. I can argue it of course but…it could use some more meat."

Tandy bit her lip. Pidge took her hand. "It's up to you."

Maggie frowned. "Daddy…what about the Queen of Arus? He nearly twisted her wrist off!"

"Jon is claiming that he had a haggarium infection which caused him to go into a rage. He has provided documentation of the infection and recovery. It is a strong argument."

Tandy sniffed. "How long was he infected with the haggarium?"

"He was exposed just before your mother died."

Tandy stood up and crossed the room and looked out the window. She could see her old apartment building and the memories came flooding back. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned around. Tears were streaming down her face.

Margaret pulled out tissues and handed her one. Tandy took it and tried to calm herself.

Chip was looking between Tandy and Pidge confused. He could see the anguish in their eyes. He thought 'what on Balto did that son of a bitch do?' He watched as Tandy looked at Pidge. He then saw Pidge give her a small nod. His gaze shifted back to Tandy.

Tandy took a deep breath. "Jon started raping me when I was thirteen."

Maggie gasped. She glanced at her father who's expression went from shock to fury. Tandy sobbed and all but collapsed to the floor. Pidge hurried to her and guided her to the sofa. Chip was stunned.

Tandy looked up at Mr. Jennings. "Please…Mark…I can't go back to him. He'll!"

Mark came over and knelt in front of her. "Oh sweetheart! I'll do everything I can. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you!"

"I was scared." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Dr. Gorma's medical file. "This is going to be helpful to you. Dr. Gorma said that he would be available via satellite."

"Let's get to work."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

It was 10PM before they were back at Chip's apartment. Chip opened to door and they all filed in. They didn't talk much. He put an arm over Maggie's shoulders. "Do you guys have everything you need?"

Pidge nodded. "We do…towels are in the closet right?"

"Yep." Chip nodded.

Pidge smiled. "We're set then. Get some rest…Maggie don't feel guilty about anything."

Maggie's eyes widened. "I…I don't."

Both Tandy and Pidge said. "You do! Stop it!"

Maggie's eyes filled with tears. "I'll try but I'm just so mad at him! He had no right!"

Tandy hugged her. "I know and your friendship got me through it."

"Okay."

Chip kissed Maggie. "Let's give them some privacy." They went into his room and closed the door.

Pidge opened the door to the guest room. He sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. Tandy did the same. She whispered. "What are the chances?"

Pidge kissed her. "You're going to win."

"I hope so." She stood up and went to her duffel. She didn't see Pidge turn down the bed.

"Believe it Tandy…don't give up hope."

Tandy wanted to believe it. She pulled out a tee-shirt to sleep in. "I want to. I'm just scared of what would happen if I don't." She had engaged her volt-com so that her uniform vanished. Then she slipped on the tee shirt.

Pidge undressed to his boxers. "Tandy…the possibility both scares me and infuriates me."

Tandy looked up at him. "You're scared too!"

"I am because I can't bear the thought of him putting his hands on you. It boils my blood and it scares me because it scares you. I love you and my promise still stands. I promise you that one way or another you will be home with me and the Voltron Force after the hearing."

Tandy's heart soared she pulled him into her arms. "That I can believe in."

"Good." Pidge whispered. Then he closed the distance between them and kissed her. He had meant for it to be a gentle kiss goodnight but Tandy had other plans. She kissed him passionately. Pidge felt the heat from his head all the way to his toes. How does she do that? He wondered. He was lost in the feel of her and didn't even notice that she had backed him up to the bed. When his knees hit the mattress he moaned. "Tandy…aren't you tired?"

"I need you…please Pidge…if the worst does happen I want to be able to relive the last couple days in my head. Please."

Pidge kissed her his hands cupping her bottom. "You have me…All of me." Then he slipped her tee-shirt over her head. "Why did you put this on then?"

"Creature of habit." She gasped as his lips brushed her neck.

"Lie down."

Tandy complied and her last coherent thought was lost as she gave herself up to Pidge's undivided attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Amber

VF Chapter 4 Consequences

Allura was getting dressed for the People's Forum. She was wearing a Pink velour gown which was straight and accentuated every curve. The sleeves were to her mid arm. The dress also had an attached cape. She turned when she heard the door open. Keith and their beautiful daughter came inside. She smiled. "Hello my handsome King and beautiful Princess."

Keith leaned over and kissed her. "Hello my Queen."

"Are we ready?"

Lila was wearing a pink velour gown as well. Hers had a full skirt and ended at her knees. She wore pretty white stockings and pink shoes. Her hair was now down and curly and she wore a special headpiece with a pink jade sapphire. Lila smiled. "Mama pretty!"

Keith chuckled. "I agree."

They walked down stairs Larmina was waiting in her uniform but wearing her circlet. "Aunt Allura I can hold her if you like."

"Thanks Larmina." Allura handed Lila to her.

Keith opened the doors. The whole room knelt. Keith nodded. "We welcome you today and are happy to assist you in any way we can."

The farmer Barmy approached. "Your majesties the drought has been causing more of a problem on my farm. The crops are drying out. I was hoping for some assistance to fill up our reserve tank with some water from the sea to the east for watering."

Allura nodded. "We can certainly do that." Allura turned to Larmina. "Can you see that that is done by the end of the week?"

"Of course. It's good to see you Barmy!"

Barmy cooed. "Look at the little Princess! She's gettin so big!"

Lila chewed on her toy but smiled at the farmer. "Bamy."

"Little Princess just said my name! Bless her heart!" He pulled out an apple from his pocket. "Here you go sugar…an apple a day keeps a doctor away."

Lila dropped her teething ring. Which was attached to her dress and took the apple. "Yum!"

Larmina continued to mingle with the other guests. She saw Lance and smiled. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I was bored. How's the little tiger?"

Lila roared.

Lance roared back at her. Lila laughed and held her arms out. Lance took her and swung her around. Larmina was laughing at the two of them. That is when she saw someone that shouldn't be here. She whispered. "Lance get her out of here." Lance recognized the urgency in Larmina's voice. He wanted to alert Keith but knew that his priority would be to protect the princess. He left the social hall quietly. Larmina quietly went over to the man. He was at the food table doing his best to blend in. Larmina called on her Volt-com. Daniel…Vince…Daigo…alert at the…" But she didn't get to finish. The man had fired a laser hitting her in the chest. Larmina gasped as pain seized her body and she collapsed to the ground.

Keith was mingling with the queen. He saw Lance walking out the door with his daughter and was immediately concerned. Why was he leaving? He was standing next to his wife and pulled her closer to him and scanned the room. He saw Larmina move toward the refreshment table and she was speaking into her Volt-com. Then he saw what she did. It was Connor Wade he pulled out a laser and fired at Larmina! She hit the ground. Keith yelled. "Everybody down!"

Allura who saw Larmina go down and why activated her Volt-com and fired an ice arrow at Connor Wade encasing him in ice. Daniel ran in and dropped beside Larmina. He barked into his Volt-com. "Vince…Daigo get in here we need to get the people out. Hunk…we could use some extra muscle to lock this barbarian in the dungeon." He cradled Larmina into his arms. "Mina?" Daniel felt for a pulse and found one. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Keith and Allura hurried over. Allura cried. "Larmina?"

Keith lifted Larmina into his arms. "Call Dr. Gorma Allura…Now!"

Allura was looking around frantic. "Where's the baby?"

"She's with Lance." Keith said.

Allura pulled out her communicator. "Dr. Gorma we need you in medical. Lady Larmina is injured."

Keith spoke into his Volt-com. "Lance where are you?"

"In the lair with the little tyke. We are fine."

They walked into medical and Dr. Gorma was waiting. Larmina was starting to come around. She moaned. "Oh that sneaky son of a bitch. Ow! My chest."

Allura took her hand as Keith lowered her to the bed. "Don't move honey."

Keith grabbed Daniel and they left the room.

Dr. Gorma was removing her uniform. He could see the laser burn right on her sternum. It was also bruising around it. "You're lucky that your uniform has some blast protection or you would have been dead Larmina. It was a direct hit." He scanned her. "As it is…your sternum is fractured along with two of your ribs."

"Is that all?" She said dryly.

Dr. Gorma started an IV. "I need to run a healing wand over it. You need something for pain. With daily treatment you should be fine in a couple weeks."

"Goody."

Allura was bathing Larmina's head with a cool cloth. "It's okay…you'll be okay."

Larmina gripped her Aunt's hand as a wave of pain hit her. "I know…oh gosh."

Allura was watching Dr. Gorma she wanted him to hurry! Her niece was in pain! He came over and pushed some medicine through the IV and Larmina's face relaxed. Allura let out the breath that she was holding.

Dr. Gorma smiled at the Queen. She had helped raise Larmina and was not surprised at the interaction between them. He cleared his throat. "Your majesty let's get her comfortable so the rest of the team can see her. Let me also tell you how Sven is doing."

Allura snapped out of her daze. "Of course."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Daniel was pacing just outside of the door. He refused to move. Daigo hurried over. "Is she alright?"

Daniel shook his head. "We don't know yet."

Keith put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I don't have to remind you how tough she is do I?"

"No sir. I…I."

Keith squeezed Daniels shoulder. "It's hard to see the one you love hurt."

Daniel closed his eyes. He couldn't get the image of Larmina lying on the ground unconscious out of his mind. Rushing footsteps from down the hall got their attention. Lance came in carrying a sleeping Lila in his arms. "What happened?" He whispered.

Keith shrugged. "I don't know. But I want to know how Connor Wade got out of prison."

Vince came in holding a computer. "I think I know. There was a GA alert saying that he had escaped."

Keith snapped. "Why were we not informed?"

"It was classified. The GA wanted to find him quickly and quietly."

Keith looked at Lance. "Did you know about this?"

"No. Keith you know I would have told you. Classified or not! I didn't want to take this liason position with the GA but my uncle begged me and you thought it was a good idea."

"Alright…so Liason go ask them what the fuck? You tell them that the Arus royal family is beyond pissed off and…" He stopped and looked at Daniel pointedly.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah and tell them that the Defender of the Universe is equally steamed that if they want us to share information that they have to as well. They used up all their luck…they'd better not try us again."

Lance nodded and grinned. "Sure will."

The door opened and Allura came out. Daniel pounced. "Is Larmina okay?"

Allura smiled at him. "She's fine Daniel. She has a fractured sternum and two fractured ribs."

Vince smiled. "Can we see her?"

"Of course you can."

Daniel, Vince, and Daigo went into the medical bay. Allura called on her Volt-com. "Hunk where are you?"

"Just finished thawing out Connor Wade and he is in holding. The commander of the guard needed to do a strip search. He was concerned about weapons."

Allura frowned. "Well come up to medical please."

"On my way. Is blue alright?"

"She's fine."

Hunk came in a few minutes later. "What's up?"

Allura said. "Larmina has suffered a fractured sternum and two fractured ribs. But she is going to be fine. Sven's haggarium levels have dropped by 10% according to Dr. Gorma. He has given him more of the serum and they are putting him back in cryostatis."

Keith pulled Allura into his arms. "That is good to hear."

Allura took Lila. "Let me go put her down. She's exhausted."

Keith kissed his wife. "I'll be up shortly."

Coran came in. "King Akira…King Bandor is on the comm and wishes to speak with you."

Keith nodded. "Certainly." He went to his office and sat at his desk. "King Bandor…it's nice to hear from you."

"How is Sven doing? I had the Lyraians send him to you guys it was our last hope. Romelle would have wanted him to be cured."

"He's responding to treatment Bandor."

Bandor hesitated. "How…how is Eric?"

"He's fine. You could come see him you know."

Bandor closed his eyes. "I can't officially…the council won't let me. Romelle carried him out of wedlock. The council banished Sven and the baby after he was born. Sven couldn't even attend her funeral. I never forgave the council for that."

Keith sighed. "You know…we haven't had a state dinner between Polux and Arus in quite some time. I think we are overdue."

Bandor's eyes brightened. "We are. Aren't we old friend? Will Sven forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will." Keith murmured. "We'll shoot for a month from now."

"That sounds good. Pollux out."

Keith went up to his chambers and found the Queen lying on the bed reading over some legislation. She was frowning. "Did they really think I wasn't going to catch that little addition?" She looked up. "Hi darling."

"Trying to add raises to their salaries again?"

"Right in one. They make plenty as it is." She saw his expression. "What?"

"I just got off the phone with King Bandor of Pollux."

"Oh?"

"He was checking on Sven. He asked how Eric was."

Allura nodded. "What did you tell him?"

Keith went over the whole conversation. Allura's eyes filled. "My poor cousin. I was so sad when I heard she died. They told me she had an aortic aneurysm. I didn't even know that she had even had a child until I saw her and Sven's son. I called Bandor to ask if he wanted to raise the boy that is when he told me everything and I took him to nanny."

"I know Love."

Allura bit her lip. "When do you and Lance leave?"

"In the morning."

"Have we heard from them?"

"I haven't."

Allura smiled at him. "It's a good thing you're doing. Agreeing to be Tandy's guardian. She's such a sweet girl."

"She is." Keith smiled at her. "I love you."

Allura smiled. "I love you." Then she kissed him.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Vince was in Castle Control with Daigo and Lance. They were going over some intelligence reports. "Look at this Lance." Vince said.

Lance studied the screen. "What is it?"

"It's the seventh kingdom. They have been more active lately."

Lance frowned at the screen. "That isn't good. Merla has been very quiet lately that doesn't mean she will stay that way. She's known to be patient."

"We should tell Keith and Daniel." Daigo said.

A beep on the console stopped their thoughts. Vince turned it on and Pidge's face blinked on. "Hey Pidge."

"Hey guys how is everything there?"

Lance replied. "Interesting. Connor Wade escaped. Intelligence indicates that he was trying to assassinate the Queen. Larmina saw him and he fired at her instead. Her protective coating of her uniform saved her."

"Well crap! Did you catch him? Tell me you caught him?"

"We did and he is in the custody of the Arus Court for the attempted murder of Lady Larmina. Allura did not want him to go back to the Alliance prison until a full investigation was complete. I told Garrison of the Royal Court of Arus's opinion of the matter and the Voltron Forces position as well."

Pidge chuckled. "I'll bet."

Lance looked at the time. "It's midnight there and here might I add. Why are you still awake?"

"I wanted to check in and I wanted to wait until after Tandy was sleeping."

"How is she?" Lance asked.

"She's okay…but we found out that we had to open the case up today. She's not happy about it."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "What the hell? I thought we had this without all that added into the mix. The poor girl has been through enough."

"So did I; however, Barron is contributing his rage with the Queen with a Haggarium infection. He has been excused of his charges from the GA. Barron is like one of the top advisors of the Daimyo so he has a lot of pull."

"He isn't going to be able to dodge this bullet."

"I hope not. Lance I didn't want to say this in front of Tandy but he's been smearing her all over Balto. I threw a smart star at Chip's TV tonight."

Lance chuckled. "Taking a page out of my book huh?"

"Apparently. We are okay for now. But…I'm more worried about the hearing than before. We may have to result in kidnapping her back."

Lance's expression darkened. "We will if that is what it takes but let's hope it doesn't come down to that."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I thought I would treat you guys and give you a double update. Tell me what you guys think. I originally posted Evolutions chapter 5. It must mean that I need sleep. wink. I worked a double last night.

VF Chapter 5-Consequences

Pidge was drinking a cup of coffee at his brother's kitchen table. Chip came in the front door carrying a new flat screen TV. Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

"I had a trauma…motorcycle accident. I picked this up on my way home. "

Pidge smiled. "Fun times."

"You bet. Did you and Tandy sleep okay?"

"Yeah. She's very nervous."

Chip sat down with his own cup of coffee. "She isn't the only one. You are wound up tighter than an eight day clock. But I'm going to ask you one question…brother to brother."

Pidge eyed him warily. "What?"

"When did things start to heat up for you and Tandy?"

Pidge rolled his eyes but he deadpanned. "Same question but add Maggie."

Chip chuckled. "Fair enough about six months ago."

Pidge nodded. "It started changing a month ago…..but we didn't take the plunge until a couple days ago."

Chip leaned back. "With her traumas I'm surprised. She must really trust you."

A new voice was heard. "She does."

They both turned. Chip whispered. "Morning sweets."

Maggie took a sip of Chip's coffee. "She called me the other day. We talked for hours. I hadn't seen her that happy in a long time. You want to know what she said."

Pidge hesitated. "Uh…didn't she want that between you two?"

"Some of it. I won't share all. But I want to elevate your fears. You are probably worried that she flashes back to that bastard when you are intimate. Subconsciously you think that she compares you to him. She doesn't. She doesn't even relate you two together. She didn't tell me the specifics of your conversation but she said ever since she came to your room that night and you reassured her. You squashed that fear for her. She said that when she's with you it's all about you two and that is how it is supposed to be."

Pidge was overwhelmed. "That's…eye opening. She…"

"PIDGE! PIDGE! NO!"

Pidge jumped from his seat and ran into the spare bedroom. Tandy was screaming and thrashing in the bed. He hurried over and pulled her against him. "Tandy! Come on wake up! You're safe!"

She screamed and her eyes flew open. She saw Pidge holding her and her two best friends standing behind him. She was hyperventilating. Pidge soothed her. "Shhh…It's okay. You're okay."

Tandy pulled the sheet over herself. "Sorry! Did I wake you guys up?"

Chip shook his head. "Not at all. I can give you a calmer if you need one."

Tandy shook her head. "I'd rather not. They make me wonky for about an hour."

Pidge murmured. "Baby it's five. You can have one and won't be wonky for the hearing."

Tandy swallowed and tried to breathe. Her heart was still pounding. She cried. "Pidge…I can't face him. I can't do this. If they make me go back even for a minute…I can't bear that. I can't bear the thought of him touching me. I'd rather die!"

Chip left the room. Maggie crawled onto the bed. She gave her a tee shirt. "Here honey."

Tandy put it on almost in a trance. Pidge held her against him. "Then we won't let him."

"How Pidge? If we lose the hearing they'll take me straight away." She burst into tears.

Chip came back into the room and pressed a pressure syringe to her arm. Tandy yelped. "Hey what is that?"

"A sedative/calmer/SNRI combo."

"Shit! Damn you Chip!"

"The sedative will wear off in a couple hours. Hopefully this will help."

Pidge held Tandy until she fell back to sleep. He put her back under the covers and wheeled around to his brother. "What the hell did you give her?"

"Pidge…would you rather her go completely suicidal on us? She has a lot going on and she's trying to work through it. I gave her something to help that along. But here's the good news. You now have medical documentation of her anxiety with her step-father."

"How?"

Chip said. "Because when I heard her screaming I activated the surveillance equipment in the room. It recorded everything with a time stamp. I can testify as to the drug I gave her and why in my medical opinion she needs to stay away from her step father for the sake of her mental health. Put that on top of everything else and the Daimyo has to find in her favor. There isn't another choice."

A knock was heard at the door. Chip went to answer it. He smiled. "Hey Keith…Lance. Come in."

Lance asked. "Are the love birds awake yet?"

Pidge came into the room. "I am…we had to sedate Tandy."

Keith's expression darkened. "Why?"

Chip said. "She's borderline suicidal right now. She's scared of the hearing."

Lance cursed. "Where's the lawyer?"

The doorbell rang. Maggie jumped and ran to answer it. "Daddy! Can we postpone the hearing?"

"Honey we can't. I tried already."

Chip added. "Alright. But you are going to want to add me to the list of witnesses and you are going to need this video. It was recorded in my home with my own equipment."

Maggie added. "Code 2200 section 9 subsections 1 through 4."

"Well what is it kids."

Maggie put her hands on her hips. "First you have to stop thinking of us as kids. That is what the court is going to say daddy."

He chuckled. "You're right sorry. Tell me."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith, Lance, Pidge, Tandy, Chip, Maggie, and her father arrived at the Capitol Building in the Center Square. Here is where the Daimyo was going to hear Tandy's and her step-fathers case. They were sitting in a court room. The page rose. "All rise…all hail the Daimyo of Balto. All who come before him must speak the truth. We do not discriminate…we believe in due process."

The Daimyo a tall, well-built man with silver hair sat on a raised pedestal. "Please be seated. I am hearing the case of Jon Pierre Barron Vs. His minor charge Tandy Ann Taylor MD. Both parties rise and raise your right hands."

Pidge who was sitting directly beside Tandy watched as Tandy stood and raised her right hand. He looked up at the Daimyo. He continued to speak. "Do you promise under penalty of perjury and imprisonment to tell the truth?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Be seated. Opening remarks Lord Parramore you are representing Mr. Barron."

Tandy reached and took Pidge's hand. Jon's attorney stood up. "Supreme master my client would like to offer his apologies that you have to be bothered with this frivolous matter." The attorney sent Tandy a scathing look." Then he continued, "This is a simple matter of a rebellious teenager who doesn't want to mind her boundaries or respect her parents. We will prove that Tandy Taylor is a compulsive liar and she needs to be put in her place and more importantly she needs to be returned to the care of her step-father. She has conned the Arus royals and the Voltron force into believing that she is an asset. She certainly has the right to return to Arus when she is of proper age which for Balto is 21. We ask that you honor Balton tradition and give her guardian the exclusive right to raise his charge. It is traditionally at the guardian's discretion to emancipate a minor early. Traditionally children aren't even emancipated until they are 18 unless the child had joined the military or GA. My client is asking you to mind Balton traditions and allow him to discipline his step daughter as he sees fit. He is insisting that his step-daughter be returned to him. He regrets his actions regarding the Queen of Arus. The haggarium infection made it impossible to control his impulses. He was frustrated and he offers his sincere apology for his assault on the Queen."

The Daimyo spoke. "Lord Jennings you are representing Ms. Taylor your remarks."

"Thank you Supreme Master. My client is a teenager but she is wiser than her years. Mr. Barron would like you to think that Dr. Taylor is a rebellious teenager. This couldn't be farther from the truth. A parent is supposed to love and protect their children from harm. Mr. Barron hasn't done that. We will prove that he has caused Tandy personal harm. Mr. Barron has beaten her, ridiculed her, and raped her over a period of years. Tandy had no choice but to leave these circumstances for her own survival. She chose to go to Arus. Where she has used her skills as a doctor to help others, she has also been chosen to be the new Red Lion Pilot. These opportunities would not have been possible without her strength of character and her strong morals and ethics. She is without a doubt the bravest Balton I have ever known. All Dr. Taylor wants is to live a life without horror. If you send her back to her guardian that is all she will know until she is 21. Our laws protect all innocents from trauma and promote decency. That is all that Tandy wants. She wants you to protect her. She is Mr. Barron's victim…not his charge. Do your duty master and protect her by allowing her to return to Arus to her duties as a physician and as a lion force pilot. Thank you."

For the next two hours witnesses were called. Tandy drank some water and tried to focus on other things other than her step father's testimony. When his attorney rested his case. It was now her turn. "I would like to call to the stand via satellite Dr. Gorma of Arus. He examined Tandy after Mr. Barron kidnapped Lt. Commander Lance McClain and Tandy."

And so her legal dance began. Jennings called his witnesses. He argued, objected, and downright jabbed when he needed too. He built a very good case. It was clear that her step-fathers side was sweating. They had not been prepared for the evidence of the sexual assault. It had completely blindsided them. They were scrambling to catch up. After the testimony opposing parties were allowed to speak. Her step-father stood up. He had just had a long talk with his attorney. They had found a couple witnesses who testified that her injuries could have been self-inflicted. She was truly worried. He stood up. "Supreme Master…I am embarrassed and appalled that my step-daughter would betray me in this way. Her claims are vicious lies. But she is young and still a child in the eyes of our world. She needs to continue to be nurtured and molded to our traditions of honor, respect, intelligence, and duty. I am the best choice to do this. Her mother is gone and if I am guilty of anything it is not realizing the impact her mother's death had on her. I am willing to forgive her for this lack of judgment. I just want her to come home."

Tandy was shaking but she stood up. Pidge stood beside her and rubbed her arms encouraging her. She took a deep breath. "Supreme master…I am also sorry that you had to become involved in this. But it isn't because of me that you are here. It is because of him. He doesn't want to let me go. I'm a doctor…I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't see how you could blame me for wanting to leave because of what he did to me. You can't imagine what it was like…being…" She sobbed and took a tissue that Mr. Jennings handed her. "Raped every night…beaten and ridiculed. He tortured me every day for three years. I couldn't take it anymore! I can't take anymore. I have a new life on Arus with the Voltron Force and as a royal physician. I have earned my place there with honor, respect, intelligence, and duty. I beg you to continue to let me perform those duties as an Independent Balton. Please…don't send me back into hell. I can't live that way again. Please…let me go home to Arus."

The Daimyo sat with eyes closed for several minutes. Tandy held her breath. He seemed to be meditating right there on the bench. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I had come here with a decision. But today I am reminded of what due process is. Why the people can and should be allowed to bring their concerns to their leaders without prejudice. As a ruler it is my duty to listen to all my citizens and make my decisions accordingly. I am glad that I was forced to hear this case because I am convinced that the correct outcome would not have occurred otherwise. Lord Barron you have been a trusted member of my council for 10 years. I let my impression of you and I am ashamed to admit this to persuade me to come in here to side in your favor. That is an insult to his young lady. She deserved to be heard without prejudice. Lord Barron you allowed yourself to become complacent and thought that you were untouchable because of your position on my council. But the Voltron Force also has high favor with Balto and their opinion is highly valued. If you hadn't been causing Dr. Taylor physical, emotional, and sexual harm the scale would have been balanced evenly and I would have found in your favor; however, given the compelling evidence and testimony I have no choice but to rule in favor of Dr. Taylor." Tandy sobbed and covered her mouth as the Daimyo continued. "She is as of this moment fully emancipated and is free to travel to Arus to live, work, and to fulfill her destiny. Tandy…you have demonstrated great courage and sacrifice during this hearing. Do you wish to press charges against Mr. Barron for the crimes against your person?"

Tandy nodded. "Yes supreme master I do wish to file. I wish that he be prosecuted and found guilty for his crimes against me."

The Daimyo stood up. "Corporal Ninja's take Lord Barron into custody. He will be tried by jury at a later date and is reprimanded until that time unless he waves the right to a jury trial in which case I will find him guilty right here and sentence him."

Jon Barron hissed. "You told me you would give her back!"

"That was before I knew the evidence against you. I didn't know you were capable of such cruelties. To think that I called you friend. What is your decision?"

Parramore pleaded. "Supreme master give me one minute to confer with my client."

The Daimyo nodded. "One minute."

Parramore turned to him. They both whispered back and forth. Barron nodding after 50 seconds. Parramore then cleared his throat. "Master Daimyo…my client wishes to be sentenced at this time for his crimes. He wishes to lessen Dr. Taylors suffering by not having a jury trial and asks for you to consider that in your sentence."

The Daimyo looked murderous. "The only thing I am considering is not to personally come down there and slitting your throat for your treachery! You have defied everything that Balto stands for! 50 years in the Depths of Darkness that is what awaits you. You will not see daylight or the stars for 50 years. You are to be placed there with the damned. That is all."

Pidge pulled Tandy into his arms just as she collapsed sobbing. Tears were falling down his own eyes. It was over for her now. The courtroom waited for the Daimyo to step out. Then the Corporal Ninja's took out her step father in handcuffs. Tandy didn't even notice. She was crying on Pidge. Keith was amazed at the turn of events. He asked. "Chip where is the Depths of Darkness?"

"That is the prison that was built below the Balton surface it is 10 miles down and is very secure. He will be in a cell that has a bed, toilet, sink, and shower. Food will be delivered to him by shoot and he literally won't see the sun again."

Lance smiled. "That's fitting."

Chip looked at his brother and his girlfriend and smiled. "Isn't it."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay…so to make up for posting the wrong chapter 5 here is chapter 6. It has two scenes of Mature content. My K/A shippers should like this chapter A LOT. Amber PS don't know why I keep uploading Evolution. Grumbles. Amber

VF Chapter 6 Consequences

Allura was in her office working late. She was so tired but she had to finish this work. Her dinner sat untouched on her desk from where nanny had put it hours earlier. She couldn't stomach it. Nanny came in. "Lila is sleeping dearest."

"Thank you nanny. How is Eric?"

"He is a bouncing two year old. Happy and healthy. You didn't touch your supper."

"I'm not hungry Nanny."

"Not hungry! What is wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

Allura rolled her eyes. She hadn't meant to leave the plate on her desk. She had been preoccupied with work. She had no intention of telling her governess that she had seen Dr. Gorma that morning. He had confirmed her suspicions. Before she could come up with a reasonable explanation a whoosh was heard outside. She smiled as she saw the red lion. "They're home!" She hurried to the hanger.

She found Daniel, Larmina, Daigo, Vince, and Hunk waiting not so patiently. The Red Lion entered as did the ship that Keith and Lance took. Allura waited for the passengers to come to them. Keith came out first followed by Lance from the flyer. She approached. "Well?"

Keith smiled. "It went better than we thought it would. Not only did Tandy get emancipated. Jon Barron is serving a 50 year prison sentence."

Allura sighed. "Thank goodness. I bet they are relieved."

Tandy and Pidge exited Red Lion. They were both grinning from ear to ear. She hurried over. "How's my patient?"

Vince answered. "Haggarium is down to 20%. He's out of cyrostatis and is still in the coma."

"I'm going to go check on him. I just wanted to thank all of you. It means so much to me what all of you did. Not all of you know everything and that's what was so amazing. You took my word without question. Thanks."

Daigo said. "You are family. We take care of each other."

Daniel nodded. "Yes we do."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy made it to medical and smiled. "Hey Dr. Gorma thanks for everything."

He turned. "Hey there. I take it you won?"

"I did and I feel…free."

Dr. Gorma smiled kindly. "Exhilarating isn't it?"

"Very…how's Sven?"

"He's improving. Not yet responding to stimuli but isn't that expected?"

"Yes. Until his brain starts to function without the Haggarium again."

Tandy performed some scans. Then she read the other medical reports from the day. Her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows at Dr. Gorma. He smiled. "You saw it?"

"I can read can't I?" She chuckled. "Sven is coming along nicely. You did a remarkable job."

"I had a good teacher."

Tandy snorted. "You know most Doctors get mad when I try to tell them anything."

"That is there loss."

Tandy yawned. "Sorry. I'm tired from the hearing and then flying the lion."

"Go get some rest. You can have duty tomorrow."

Tandy smiled. "You talked me into it." She went to her room and opened her door. She heard music playing and smiled. She saw Pidge watching TV on her sofa. She locked her door. "Hey."

He turned. "Hey. How's Sven?"

"Improving."

Pidge smiled. "I'm glad. How are you feeling?"

Tandy pulled him up to standing. "Relieved…and free."

Pidge kissed her. "That's a good thing."

Pidge pulled out a disc from his pocket. "I got you a present."

Tandy took it. She saw the emblem. "Sterolactic! I didn't know they had a new Album out!"

"They don't yet…it's an advanced copy."

Tandy gawked. "Pidge! WOW! I love them…they reminded me of those times when you would play with your keyboard before your parents and sister died. You always played melodies like…" She was looking at album. "A Farewell Album" she flipped it over and glanced at the songs. "All of Me?"

Tandy raised her eyebrows. "You're in the band?"

Pidge chuckled. "I am the band. I use holographic projections."

"That's incredible! Does anyone else know?"

"Just Daniel, Vince, and Larmina. I came and sang at the music festival for peace and they discovered my secret. They kept it quiet for me. You're the first one I wanted to tell and the only one."

Tandy kissed him. "I want to listen." She put it in the CD player and 'All of Me' started playing. It was actually Pidge singing. Her heart melted.

Pidge whispered. "Dance with me?"

Tandy stepped into his embrace. "I'd love too."

They swayed to the music relishing being in each other's arms. Tandy sighed happily. "I can't believe it's over. My nightmare."

Pidge kissed her temple. "It is…now your life is just beginning."

"Thank God!" She jumped into his arms. He caught her and kissed her. He carried her up to her bed and dropped her onto the bed. She squealed.

Pidge pounced and pinned her. "Did I forget to mention that this was part of the plan?"

"You did…but that's okay. I'll forgive you if you pay the tax of forgiveness."

Pidge kissed the nape of her neck. "What's the price?"

"Oh it can't be measured in price! It's measured with pleasure."

Pidge chuckled. "Interesting…what are the rules then?"

Tandy smiled wickedly. "It requires you being naked."

"Is that so?" Pidge was grinning. He was delighted with her antics. He found it very alluring.

Tandy snapped. "Naked Pidge…I say nothing else until then."

Pidge pressed the button on his Volt-com and his clothes vanished. He stood there completely bare. "Now what?"

Tandy stood up and circled him. "It requires a lot of physical exertion…timing…and kissing…A lot of kissing." She then pressed the button on her volt-com. She too was completely naked and smiling. "Are you up to the task?"

Pidge wanted to devour her right then. God she was killing him but he played along. "How do I know when my debt is paid?"

Tandy put on her best pondering look. She said. "When we are both screaming that's when." She was inches from him now.

Pidge pulled her tight against him and all but groaned. He whispered. "So let me see if I understand?" He kissed her softly. "We have to be naked…we have to kiss a lot…and it's going to be physical…very physical." He kissed her hard on the lips.

Tandy moaned into his mouth. "Yes." She gasped.

"And all is 'forgiven when we are both screaming in pleasure?" He cupped her bottom and raised her leg up to his hip.

Tandy trembled but managed to answer. "Yes."

Pidge nibbled her earlobe. "I'm up to the task."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura and Keith went into their bed chamber. Allura dressed for bed. Keith was watching her with concern. "You look tired."

Allura nodded. "I am. I'm glad the hearing with well with Tandy."

Keith pulled off his shirt. "Me too and she doesn't need a guardian which is what is best for her."

Allura put her arms around him. "I'm glad your home."

Keith kissed her. "What's wrong? Why are you nervous?"

Allura scoffed. "I'm not nervous!" She was twisting her wedding rings.

Keith pointed to her hands. "I beg to differ"

Allura put her hands to her sides. "Well…I went to med tech today."

Keith frowned. Why would seeing Sven make her nervous? Unless she wasn't there to see Sven! He looked her up and down slowly. He knew that for the last week she hadn't slept well at all. She'd finally fall into sleep around 2AM. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Feeling a little out of sorts?"

Allura scowled at him. "More than…I started feeling queasy a couple days ago. When it didn't let up I checked my book and I missed something. So I went to see Dr. Gorma."

Keith pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Allura was completely breathless by the time they broke apart. "Are you happy?"

"Happy? Darling I'm thrilled." Keith kissed her again.

"Are we going to tell them tomorrow? They are going to be…" Allura paused thinking of the best word to describe their dearest friends. "Enthusiastic."

"We'd better take care of our private celebration tonight then my Queen."

Allura's heart gave a giant leap and she gave herself to her husband's warm embrace. His tongue skimmed her mouth. She gave herself to him completely.

Keith lifted her nightgown over her head and allowed his hands to possess her. His wife was irresistible. Her hands were driving him mad. She was leaving a trail of fire all over him. Lately they had been satisfied with stolen moments of passion but that wasn't the case now. They needed to savor. Keith lifted his wife and carried her to the bathroom. She yelped when her feet hit the cold floor. Keith turned on the shower and pulled her in. Her laugh was smothered by another hungry kiss from her husband. They both took their time drawing out as much pleasure as they could muster their soap and passion cleansing them.

Allura gasped as they collapsed onto their bed. Her hands couldn't move fast enough. She wanted to take and take all. Keith seemed to be in the same mindset. He knew every inch of her body and knew where to touch and how. Hearing her moans of pleasure enhanced his own. When they came together it was perfect. Heart, body, and soul. Afterwards they both felt complete. Keith kissed her tenderly. "I love you Allura."

She whispered back. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Tissue Alert! Warning! Major tear jerker! I cried while writing this. Amber Sorry this is a short chapter.

VF Chapter 7 Consequences

Tandy went into med tech the next morning. She looked at the young man in the bed he was sleeping. She did a few tests and discovered that he was responding to stimuli. "Good…very good!" She made some notes into her data pad. She frowned when she saw how many stimulants the nurses had to use during the night. She didn't notice that he had opened his eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing the red lion uniform?"

Tandy looked up. "Good morning Sven…I'm Dr. Tandy Taylor. I took Lance's place in the red lion a few months ago."

"My…my son? My infection…I feel so weak."

"You're going to be because your body is used to the haggarium being in it. I've had to give you stimulants and you are going to require them for a while."

"I'm confused."

Tandy smiled. "You have no haggarium in your system Sven. It's completely resolved."

Sven's eyes filled with tears. "My son…Keith and Allura were going to take care of him. Is…is he okay?"

"Erik is doing well. I just gave him a checkup not a week ago. He's a bouncing two year old."

"Two? I've been gone that long?"

"You were kept in cryostasis to keep the infection from raging but you started to crash. King Bandor of Pollux paid to have you transported here for treatment. I'm a Haggarium infection specialist."

"You can't be more than 18! How?"

"17 and I graduated from med school at 15."

"Oh…I didn't mean to disrespect you. I…I'm cured?"

The door opened and Pidge walked in. "There you are." He looked down. "Hey Sven! Good to see you awake. You've met my girlfriend. Here are his labs."

"Girlfriend? I'm…tired."

Tandy frowned as she studied the paper. She soothed. "Get some rest. I'll see if we can have your son come."

Sven gripped her arm. "I don't feel…right…fading."

Tandy bit her lip. "Sven your lab results indicate that your kidneys are failing and your liver is shutting down. Your body had haggarium in it for so long it doesn't know how to function without it. I could give you a small infusion of haggarium to see if you stabilize."

"NO! No…I don't want that. It makes me crazy…I lose control! My son kept me sane for a while but even that wasn't enough! Sven's heavy eyes filled with tears. "Erik?"

Tandy smoothed the hair out of Sven's face. "Rest now. He'll be here later." She was eyeing his stats. His heart rate was low. She went and pushed a stimulant.

Pidge was watching her. "Is he dying?"

Tandy gestured to her office. "Yes…unless I infuse him with Haggarium again and he doesn't want that."

Pidge's eyes filled. "Damn."

Tandy hugged him. "I want him to see his son while he's awake. Pidge this might be the only time he's conscious."

Pidge nodded. "Call Keith Tandy. I'll be right back." He went to the royal nursery. He saw Princess Lila and Erik playing with toys. Pidge nodded to nanny. "Sven's awake but we aren't sure for how long…it doesn't look good. I'm going to take him down."

Nanny nodded. "Of course."

Pidge called. "Erik buddy? Time to come with me for a bit."

"Where?"

Pidge picked him up and hugged him. "So you can see someone special."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Allura were in Tandy's office. She was standing behind the desk scanning lab reports. "I'm going to be blunt…Sven's kidneys are failing. His heart rate is very low. His body doesn't know how to function without the haggarium. He has refused an infusion there's nothing more we can do."

Allura sobbed. Keith pulled her into his arms. Lance and Hunk both held back tears. Lance asked. "Can we see him?"

"Yes."

Keith asked. "How long?"

"A week at the most." Tandy said.

They exited the office and the sight they saw brought them to tears. Sven was holding Erik and kissing his face. Tears were streaming down his face. "My boy! So big! Your mom loved you! I love you! I'll be looking out for you always!"

"Da!" Erik kissed Sven's cheek. That was all it took for Allura's resolve to vanish. She sobbed. Sven heard her. He smiled up at them genuinely. "You've loved and cared for him! Thank you! I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't think I could because of the anger I was feeling. I was afraid I'd hurt him. Now you've given me this gift and I can't thank you enough."

Keith went over swallowing the lump in his throat. He couldn't stop his tears. "The honor is ours old friend."

Sven gripped his hand. "You'll continue to watch over him."

Keith nodded. "I promise. Bandor wanted to see him. He sent you here for Dr. Taylor to try to help you."

Sven closed his eyes. "Bandor is a good person. Pollux customs are old fashioned. He can see him…I don't blame him for anything. Tell him…I love him like a brother."

Lance walked over. "We'll tell him. You did good fighting Lotor on Krydor. I'm glad to see that you won that fight."

"Kicked his ass and left him in the cold."

Hunk chuckled. "He deserved it."

Sven looked over. "Allura…thank you."

Allura took his hand and kissed it. "You are a hero of Arus to all of us. You have a heart of gold and the bravery of a lion. For that you will always be a Knight of Arus."

Sven smiled. "Thank you for that but why?"

Allura said. "So that you can go back to where you belong. So that your son can go back where he belongs. It's a loophole I found. If you are knighted then you can court and marry a princess. Romelle never once waivered in her love for you. She was trying to get the law changed before Erik was born. She was able to pass a referendum if you were found to be noble that the two of you would be considered of one body and your heir legitimate."

"Give him to Bandor…he'll love him. I know."

Erik was bouncing in Sven's lap. He was clapping his hands and squealing. Sven laughed. "So much energy." He kissed him. "I love you."

Erik yawned and rested his head on Sven's shoulder. Sven smiled. "Tired now. Rest my son." Sven's eyes closed and he too went to sleep. Pidge sat by the bed to make sure that Erik didn't roll off. The rest of them sat in chairs around his bed. Sven didn't wake back up. Nanny came and retrieved Erik who blew his father a kiss on the way out. Tandy came out of her office. She attached a probe to Sven's temple. She performed a reading. "He's in a coma…It's going to be a within the next 24 hours. I'm sorry."

Pidge wiped a tears from his eyes. "We are too."

Daniel, Larmina, Daigo, and Vince came to the hospital briefly. Larmina had been moved back to her own room. They saw the devastated looks on their mentor's faces. Daniel saw Sven's face and could see that he was grey. His breathing was rapid. "What's going on?"

Lance swallowed. "We're losing a friend."

Tandy came over with a syringe. Pidge asked. "What's that?"

She answered. "Morphine to keep him comfortable."

Allura was crying on Keith's shoulder. He held her tightly. Lance was holding Sven's hand and at 3:23 PM their longtime friend was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

No warnings except hold on to your hats. Amber

VF Chapter 8 Consequences

Allura was wearing black. She was so sad that Sven had died. She was hoping that he would be okay. But it wasn't meant to be. His body was going to be transported back to Pollux where he was going to be buried next to Princess Romelle the love of his life. Allura had found the loophole. She had found a roster of the Arusian Explorer ship and discovered that Sven's great grandfather was the navigator on that vessel. So this grandfathered Sven as a Knight of Arus already but she went the extra step to Knight him herself. It was more than justified. Bandor when he saw what she found wept and promised him a hero's burial. He wept again when he saw his sister's little boy. It had been very emotional for them all. Now Allura was walking through the Knights of Arus Garden of Honor. There was a large emblem of the Knights of Arus in a reflection pool. Each Brick around the center had the name of a Knight. Allura smiled when she came across Sven's name. She placed a rose on the fountain. "I know you and Romelle are together now."

Allura saw a family having a picnic close by. They waved at her. Allura waved back. It was a public place and she was happy to see the family enjoying the fountain and the scenery. She saw the boys duck into the tall shrubs. They were giggling. Allura chuckled. "They were going to play hide and seek. I wonder if mom and dad know." Suddenly the sun was blocked. Allura looked up and paled. She tried to dodge but it was too late. The net had come down over her head and trapped her. Allura tried to activate her Volt-com but it wasn't working. She felt her feet leave the ground and screamed.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

"Oh my god! Shawn! Is that? King Lotor?"

Shawn put his arm around his wife and hollered for their children. "Ian! Liam! Come here now!" Then a net flew over his and his wife's head. "Mia hold on. Boys hide!"

They didn't see their boys anywhere and for once they Jarrod was happy that they didn't listen! He held his wife as they too were pulled up to the ship that the Princess had been taken into. He hissed. "Mia…we were by ourselves understand. We can't let them take our nephews."

Mia glared at her husband. She didn't need him to tell her that! They were pulled into the ship. Allura was screaming. "Let them go! They've done nothing!"

The ship began to move. Lotor sneered. "You're right they haven't." He went to the door he saw the shaking couple. "Having a romantic picnic where you? Anyone else with you?"

"No…just us!" Shawn said.

Lotor smiled cruelly. "What's your names?"

The woman looked at her Queen. "We are Shawn and Mia Feeney of Chozzorai. Please…my mother is ill. She needs me."

Allura tried to get away from the robots. "Please Lotor let them go! They've done nothing to you!"

Lotor looked at Allura. "Is that what you want? You want them to be free?"

Allura nodded. "Yes…Please don't take them as slaves. Let them go home to their families."

Lotor smiled wickedly. "I'll free them." Then he opened the door and pushed the net with them inside out.

Allura screamed. "NOOOOO! You monster!"

Lotor then grabbed Allura's hair. "I'm a monster! You're the one who betrayed me! Lying with that commander! Making him King of Arus. I may be a monster but you are a traitor. Now you are mine forever. I was just doing some espionage imagine my surprise when I saw you walking in that little garden alone. I couldn't resist the opportunity."

Allura was trying to engage her Volt-com.

Lotor laughed. "Trying to call your beloved are you? Maahox got greedy at the end but his research on Balto proved invaluable. I learned the frequency of those Volt-coms from Balto. They will never find you."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ian and Liam were both frozen in terror. They were hiding in the shrubs and didn't dare move. They couldn't believe what they were seeing! Lotor took their Queen, their Aunt Mia, and Uncle Shawn. This was bad! "Liam what are we going to do? We came in Uncle Shawn's car."

Liam climbed out of the bush. He looked left then right. He could see the castle of lions in the distance. "We run to the gate. Tell the King what we saw."

They took each other's hands and ran. "Liam but that wasn't one of his ships it looked like one of the base ships."

"It was…I don't know how he got one but he did. I saw his white hair I know it was Lotor! He killed Grandpa remember!"

"I remember…He's gonna kill the Queen, Aunt Mia, and Uncle Shawn!"

"Not if we tell the Voltron Force! They'll find them!"

They ran the whole way it took them 20 minutes but they managed it. They ran to the guards at the bridge. "Help! Help!"

The guards snatched them. "What are you two doing? You can't go in there. It's not the people's forum today."

Ian gasped. "Lotor took the Queen, our Uncle, and Aunt!"

The guard rolled his eyes. "The Queen is safe inside. Go home kids."

Liam shrugged. "NO it's our right to see the King! We have to!"

"He's not available!"

Ian yelled. "What about Lady Larmina? Can we talk to her?"

Larmina, Daniel, Vince, Tandy, and Daigo were doin run. They saw the two kids at the gate giving the guards a hard time. They heard one of the boys yell. "What about Lady Larmina? Can we talk to her?"

Before the guard could reply. She came over. "I am Lady Larmina."

The boys both wheeled around. They both exclaimed. "Voltron Force!" Then they both started talking at once and it was very difficult to understand.

Daniel whistled. "Stop…one of you please. We can't understand you."

Liam stepped up. "Our Aunt and Uncle took us to the Knights of Arus Garden of Honor. We were having a picnic. We had finished eating. Ian and I went to hide from them so they could find us. We saw the Queen place a rose on the fountain. Then a GA ship came overhead. When we looked up we could see King Lotor inside he took her, our Aunt, and Uncle. You have to help!"

Larmina barked on the run. "Captain see that those boys get home."

Daniel was speaking on his Volt-com. "Pidge do a scan of all GA vessel entering and exiting Arus airspace in the last four hours."

"Ok."

They reached castle control and Pidge turned around. "We've had one GA ship enter and leave Arus airspace. In the last hour."

"Where is it heading?" Tandy asked.

"I don't know." Lance I need access to the GA satellites.

Vince was at a panel. "I have accessed that GA ships homing beacon it looks like it is way off course. Heading to Saturn's moon of Ghea."

Larmina seethed. "Off course! My ass! Lotor is on that ship and he has my Aunt just like those boys said!"

Daniel snapped. "Less talking more rescuing."

Pidge paled. "What the hell?"

Vince snapped on the run. "You'd better tell Keith!"

Pidge snapped. "Leave me the hard job! Be careful!"

Lance came in and saw the force go down the T bars. "I got you access. What do you need it for?"

Pidge snorted. He plugged in the coordinates and the ship. "Oh boy. This ship was reported missing two years ago and it just entered and left Arus airspace."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "That's fishy."

Pidge pushed the red alert button. "You think Lance? The Queen has been taken. Lotor was on the ship."

Lance cursed. "God Damn! Mother fucking son of a bitch! I thought he was dead!"

Pidge was pulling up the security cameras at the fountain. There was no denying it. Lotor was in the door and he was pulling Allura in.

Keith came in. "What's?" He stopped when he saw the picture. "Where are the Voltron Force?"

Pidge said. "They already left."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura was now tied tightly. She was sitting in a chair. Lotor said. "Hurry you fools. I know they saw a picture of this ship. We need to change immediately!"

"Docking with Falcon Cruiser now your majesty!"

Allura gasped. They were switching ships! Lotor flung her over his shoulder. "Let's go Allura."

"You aren't going to get away with this!"

Lotor took her Volt-com off. "I think I will. And just so that they know they are too late. I'll leave this behind."

Allura said nothing. As long as he didn't leave her circlet she knew she could be traced once the force was in range. But that required them to know where she was going. Luckily she had activated the recording device on the Volt-com. "Where are you taking me?"

Lotor smiled. "To my new domain and you…will finally be mine."

"What domain?"

"Not Doom." Lotor said. He closed the door to the ship and he barked. "Take off…head to Merla's retreat."

Allura gasped. "Merla?"

Lotor tossed her onto a bed. "Yes…Merla…she and I have an understanding and a son. We conquer the galaxy together my son is my heir. I give her conquest and she overlooks other things."

"When Keith finds me and he will. He'll kill you."

"I'm not worried about him. Aren't you wondering how I came back. Merla used our son's DNA and Haggarium to bring me back. Once I was resurrected she used that serum to take the Haggarium out of my body so that I wouldn't become dependent. We have 10 hours before we are on planet. I was going to give you the world. I wanted you for my Queen…needless to say I have to put up with Merla. But that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy you." He placed a rag over her mouth and nose.

Allura could feel herself losing consciousness. Oh god! Keith help me!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Very violent scene at the very end. But you get the gist of what will happen in the section before. So if that kind of content offends you. Skip it. Thanks for the reviews. Amber

VF Chapter 9 Consequences

Keith was looking over Pidge's shoulder. "What have you got?"

"Keith I don't have anything yet. I'm doing the best I can."

Lance was speaking on the phone. "Look Graham…I need to you keep at it. Any intelligence you have is much appreciated. I'll keep you up to date. I'll call and see if my Uncle can help us out. What do you mean we can't? How come? When were you going to tell me this? Ginger and Chip were the only survivors? I've got to get back to you."

Keith looked over. "What now?"

"Merla blew up the Explorer with the Vehicle Team Voltron on it. The only reason Chip and Ginger survived was because Chip was attending a seminar on Balto and Ginger had gone on shore leave. They had been told that the disaster was classified. They didn't want to start a panic! Our friends Keith! They're all gone!"

Pidge sighed. "I knew something was wrong! When he resigned his commission I knew it was something. He didn't tell me! Did Garrison say when it happened?"

"Last year…in the galaxy where the Seventh Kingdom is. They lost contact and they could tell that it was due to an explosion."

Pidge swiveled around. "Well…Merla deserves a second look. She did carry a daughter for Lotor. Maybe she is hiding him."

Keith snapped pull it up.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVVF

Daniel said. "Okay team stay sharp. There's the ship right there. No sign of life. There is an old base. But I think it was once GA. It would be a perfect hiding place for Lotor."

They landed and activated their space suits. Daniel opened the door and frowned. "No one inside. Look around!"

Larmina made it to the bridge. She saw her Aunt's Volt-com. "DANIEL!"

They all came running. Larmina was crying and holding the Volt-com.

Tandy cursed. She hailed. "Castle control this is number 2. We've located the ship that took Allura. No one on board. We found her Volt-com."

Pidge came across the comm. "Vince…try to interface. See if Allura activated her recording device."

Vince plugged himself into the Volt-com. They listened in horror to Allura. "Where are you taking me?"

Lotor said. "To my new domain and you…will finally be mine."

"What domain?"

"Not Doom." Lotor said.

Larmina bit her lip. "What does that mean?"

Pidge called over. "Voltron Force head towards the Seventh Kingdom. Allura has a tracker in her circlet. If we can get close enough to her location we can find her."

Daniel said. "Pidge she could be anywhere in the galaxy."

Pidge said. "Call it my gut Daniel."

Tandy jerked her thumb. "Let's go. His gut is normally spot on."

Daigo said. "Better than not having a plan."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith left the control room. He had to compose himself. Allura was in Lotor's clutches and there was nothing he could do. One minute she was with him and the other minute she was gone. That recording had turned his blood to ice. Now he felt nothing but fury. He threw a glass across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. He wanted to be out there finding her. But he knew that wasn't possible. He trusted Daniel and the others. Oh Allura! My love come back to me and our little girl. Then her remembered…and said a prayer. "God please protect her and our unborn child. Keep them as safe as you can. Let them come home!"

Keith couldn't stop his tears from falling. He knew there was no way to prevent Lotor from touching his wife. The temptation would be impossible for him to resist. Keith could on a physical level understand why. She was…oh god! A knock on his door made him jump. It opened seconds later. It was Lance. He looked grim. "Don't blame yourself Keith."

"I'm not…Lance do you have any idea what he's going to do to her! Do you have any clue?"

"I heard him Keith and I need you to understand something."

"ME? What?"

"We can't stop it…all we can do is love her and help her through this. She is going to need your strength, your patience, and your love. Get all your mad out now. Because once she's back you are going to need to focus on her."

"How? How can I help her? I don't know what she will feel? This is going to change everything."

"It is…She's going to blame herself, she's going to be ashamed, scared, and humiliated. She may even deny it all. She may try to convince herself it never happened. I did."

Keith wheeled around. "What does that mean?"

Lance shrugged. "My old man liked my sister and me a little too much. My sister killed herself when we were 13. I finally got the courage to tell my Uncle and he raised me. The pain never leaves you…it just gets easier to live with over time. Voltron gave my life meaning again…you guys gave my life meaning again. In Allura's case it will be you and Lila."

Keith sat. "She's pregnant Lance."

"Aw God."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura moaned. She was confused. Where was she? Then she remembered. Lotor! Allura didn't open her eyes. She used her senses. She was tied but it was different. Her arms were tied above her head. She was cold. That is when she realized. She wasn't wearing her clothes. 'Oh god!'

"Open your eyes Allura I know you are awake."

Allura's mouth went dry. She didn't want to open her eyes. Then she felt her hair being yanked making her yelp. "Open."

Allura couldn't stop her tears. She opened her eyes and sobbed. Lotor was standing before her he was wearing a black silk robe which was completely open hiding nothing from view. He climbed on top of her. "I wanted you awake and aware. I want you to know that from now on I will be the only one to touch you." His hands roamed her body. Allura whimpered. She didn't want this. She wanted to be home with Keith and Lila.

"You are just as exquisite as I imagined." His mouth suckled her neck.

She bit back a scream. She wasn't going to show any emotion. He slapped her. Allura cried out. "Please…Lotor…don't."

Lotor grabbed a whip. He tested it out in his hands. Teasing her. "You must be punished for your betrayal." He spun her around and then pulled on the chains that held her. She found herself being lifted up to her knees. Allura realized that she was on a bed which had a complicated bondage system.

Lotor chuckled. "This is something Merla gave me. It allows me to move my subject around all while never releasing her. I hope you like pain Allura."

Allura felt a sense of relief. 'Thank god he isn't going to rape me! He can torture me all he wants.'

'SNAP'.

Allura screamed as a sharp stinging pain went through her. She could feel the blood drip down her back. Lotor counted. "8…9…10. 10 lashes…does that hurt? Know that the pain you are feeling now is only a fraction of what mine was when I heard about your marriage."

Allura was gasping. She wanted to speak but it took all her energy to stay conscious. Lotor came around to face her. He had a bottle in his hand. Alcohol…he opened it and poured it over her shoulder. Allura screamed as the pain almost blinded her. "STOP! Please stop!"

He poured the whole bottle. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She gagged but he didn't stop. He was pressing his body against hers. His erection grinded into her stomach. Allura whimpered. Lotor chuckled. "That's right Allura you're at my mercy." He took the chain and adjusted it again so that she was lying on the bed. Allura hissed as her back made contact with the course fabric.

Lotor pulled her arms tight. Then he took her left ankle and attached a leather strap too it. He repeated the process with her right ankle. Her legs were now spread apart. Allura was crying openly now. "Lotor…please…please…don't."

His hands roamed her body again. He squeezed her breasts and his nails pierced her skin. He then bend down and bit on both her breasts breaking the skin both times. "You're mine." Then he entered her and she screamed. Lotor clapped a hand over her mouth. "Stop…you might as well get used to it. I'm more of a man than Keith will ever be. Why don't you try to enjoy it? He stuffed a ball gag in her mouth. "That is until you start to react properly…Allura."

She wanted to die. The pain was more than she could bear. His grunts of pleasure made her sick. Even with the gag she cried. Her tears wouldn't stop. Then he screamed and she felt his essence inside her and she wanted to throw up. He stood up and robed himself again. He didn't look at her. "I have dinner with my son now. If the mood strikes me I'll come back." He untied her ankles but left her arms extended. Then he turned around as if it was an afterthought. He pulled her chain again making her arms extend upward. Her toes barely skimmed the ground. Her arms and shoulders where screaming. "I don't like the idea of you being comfortable. You deserve this pain Allura. You had no right to be with anyone else." He left the room. Allura couldn't move she managed to push the gag out of her mouth after that all she could do was sob.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next installment. You see the new force in action. Question is do they get to her in time? Amber

VF Chapter 10 Consequences

Vince was scanning for the frequency in Allura's circlet. Thank goodness Keith had put the tracker in there as a precaution. Then it started beeping. "Team! I got a location! Planet Soma! Coordinates are due west 900 miles ETA 1 hour."

Tandy came across. "Pidge did you read? What intelligence do you have?"

"It's got a small compound. Security is reasonable. But there is a weak spot about a quarter mile long in the grid. If you slip in one at a time you can get in undetected."

Daniel said. "Okay. Give us those coordinates Pidge. Team we need a plan. We have an hour let's do this right. Tandy…I want you to have some tranqs handy. I want to be able to put anyone we come across into the snooze zone."

"Roger that!"

"Vince…hack into the security I want to get in and out without anyone knowing. Daigo, Larmina, and I will be in charge of primary coverage. We don't know what kind of shape Allura will be in but we need to be prepared."

Daigo said. "I can carry her if I have too."

Daniel nodded. Daigo had really filled out in the past year. He had said that Lion Rider men fill out early. He was really strong and if she did have to be carried was their best bet.

Vince called. "She's in the compound…second level."

Tandy said. "I'm picking up 50 heat signatures and different DNA readings not human. The two Arusians that were taken are not here."

Daniel said. "We can't worry about that now. Where are the bad guys?"

"They are all in the ground level. It's going to be best if we can go from the top down." Vince said

Larmina came over. "Why don't we?"

"How Larmina?" Daniel said.

"Well there are those ships back there. If we hijack one we can fly to here. They aren't going to think one of their own ships is going to be suspicious are they?"

"Yeah except we don't have an access code and if they hail us we are blown." Tandy said.

Pidge came over the comm. "Access code 9895M4."

Tandy grinned. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm a genius remember. But I can't take credit. That access code came out of Princess Romelle's leger of enemy intelligence. She had found the stuff for the Seventh Kingdom on accident. From here it doesn't look like they know the code is compromised. Vince check it."

Vince ran a scan and nodded. "Yep it is still a valid code and we can turn on the ship with it too."

Daniel nodded. "Okay let's move. Tandy can you handle the electronics if Vince stays on the ship?"

"I can muddle through I am Balton after all."

They quietly went to the airfield and selected a flyer. Vince used his Volt-com to gain control. He started the engine. "Okay get ready to chameleon and jump. I'll maintain a pattern of patrol. I canceled the next run in their system. So we have an hour."

Daniel disappeared. "Let's do this."

They all jumped to the roof of the building. Tandy was now tracking the Queen. She decided to go straight to her window. "She's just through this window. I'll go first. We don't know what condition she's in."

Daniel nodded. "Okay…we'll wait for your signal."

Tandy rappelled down. She stopped at the window and her heart plummeted. She was suspended from the ceiling. Her shoulders and arms had to be damaged. She could see that she'd been tortured. "Daniel. The queen's been tortured. I may be able to give her adrenaline so that she can climb to the roof."

"Do it. We'll cover for you guys."

Tandy disengaged the security on the window and climbed in. Allura heard the noise and looked up. Her eyes widened. "Who's there?"

"Tandy…" She whispered. "Hold on let me get you out of this contraption." Tandy found the release mechanism and Allura collapsed to the ground.

Tandy handed Allura her Volt-com. Allura used it to clothe herself. "Can you stand?" Tandy asked.

"Yes…I don't know for how long."

Tandy pulled out a syringe. "I can give you some adrenaline. It will help for a little while."

Allura nodded. Tandy injected it into her arm. Allura felt the effects at once. She was on her feet. "Where to?"

"Out here." They both went to the window. Tandy called. "Vince I have the Queen but due to her injuries she can't climb to the roof. I have attached her to me in the safety harness."

"I see you… stay there. When I fly by everyone grab the black line. You'll be invisible." Tandy saw the rope they were the farthest down and they grabbed hold. Vince flew them straight to the lions.

They all landed on the ground. "Aunt Allura!"

Allura turned around and was in a bone crushing hug from her niece. "Ow Larmina! My back."

She paled. "Sorry Auntie. He hurt you that son of a bitch!"

Tandy snapped. "Allura comes with me. I can treat her once we are out of harm's way."

Larmina was about to object but that would be selfish. Her Aunt was hurt and Tandy was a doctor. They headed to the lions and took off.

No one spoke until the seventh kingdom was behind them. As soon as they broke the barrier and were once again in neutral territory. Daniel hailed. "Castle Control this is Commander Daniel. The Lioness has been found and we are heading back to base."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge was grinning. "That's 10-4. We'll be waiting."

Keith hurried in carrying Lila. "Did they find her?"

Pidge nodded. "They are coming back."

Keith collapsed in a chair and held Lila close. "Thank god! Has she been hurt?"

"I don't know…but I'm sure Tandy is all over it if she is."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy snapped out of her harness after putting her lion on auto pilot. She turned and saw how pale the Queen was. "You're safe now Allura."

"I'm alright."

"Not based on what I saw. I know you have contusions from a whip and both your arms are hyperextended. Both shoulders are dislocated. That's not including the vaginal tearing. I know Keith didn't do that so…that leaves only one other possibility."

Allura sobbed.

Tandy took her hand. "I'll be discreet but you have to let me treat you. We don't know what kind of diseases Lotor could have."

Allura nodded. "Okay."

Tandy guided her to the back of her lion. She set up her portable medical table. "Lie down on your stomach. I am going to disinfect your back first."

Allura snorted. "Lotor did it with alcohol."

"Did he numb it first?"

"No."

Tandy winced. She looked into her bag and pulled out the numbing cream. She rubbed it gently on Allura's back. Then she took a spray bottle of saline and flushed out the lashes. She frowned. "These are all going to require stiches. I'm giving you some morphine."

"I don't want that."

Tandy simply put the pressure syringe to her bicep. "It won't hurt the baby I promise."

Allura was going to ask how she knew but realized she probably saw it on her scanner. "The…The baby's okay?"

"Fine." It took Tandy a couple hours but she sutured all of them. She was boiling. "I'll be right back."

She went to the front of her lion and drank some water from her canteen. She jumped when she saw Pidge on her view screen. "Holy Circuits! Are you trying to give me heart failure?"

"How's Allura?"

"So far she has over five hundred stiches in her back from the lashes. That's as far as I've gotten."

Pidge paled. "Oh my god! He tortured her!"

Tandy nodded. "Yes and worse."

Pidge squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't need to ask what she meant. He'd heard the recording. "What's the ETA?"

"Four more hours."

"We'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too."

She went back to Allura. Tandy took out a cool compress. "Allura I need to roll you onto your back now."

"Okay."

Tandy chuckled at her slurred voice. The morphine was really working. That was a good thing in her opinion. Tandy sucked in her breath. 'Bite marks! That sick son of a bitch!' Tandy took the saline and put some antibiotic ointment on them and then ran the healing wand on them. They vanished. Tandy checked her shoulders. They were both dislocated. She got out a sedative and put her under and put both shoulders back in place. Then she ran the scanner again. Only one was going to require surgery. Small blessing. Then she did a rape kit and ran the semen. Not to determine ID. They all knew who. She wanted to see if he had any STD's. That came back negative. Another blessing. Then she sutured Allura's tearing with dissolving sutures. They would dissolve in 5 days. She put Allura's right arm in an immobilizer. Then she stood up. That was the best she could do for now. She started an IV line and fed her some more morphine. She didn't want the queen waking up.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was pacing the Lion hanger like a raging bull. He wanted his wife. Yes he had heard that they had her but he couldn't relax. Not until she was safe in his arms again. The hanger doors opened and the lions flew inside. Keith ran to the red lion. He knew that is where she was. He gasped when he saw her. "Oh god! Allura! My love!" He bent down and lifted her gently. He kissed her cheek. "You're safe now."

Allura slept on. Tandy had her fluids. "Let's get her to medical Keith."

Keith took her without further ado. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk followed them. The younger team followed them. No one spoke. Keith put her on a bed and then took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Keith?"

"Darling."

"Where's Lila?"

Keith kissed her lips tenderly. "She's asleep it's one in the morning."

"Okay."

Lance came over. "You had a rough time sweetheart."

"I'm okay…now that I'm home." Her eyes closed and she went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next installment. Dedicated to all fellow moms and dads who can relate to this chapter. Sorry it has been a while. I was a bit under the weather and my daughter Miss4 has been under the weather too. But we are on the mend here. Amber

VF Chapter 11 Consequences

Larmina was waiting in the library waiting for Lila to wake up. She told Keith that she would tend to her this morning. He was grateful and immediately agreed. It was about 5:30 and she could not fall asleep after the mission. She would have thought she'd be exhausted but her mind did not want to shut down. She looked up when the door to the library opened. "Hey Daniel."

Daniel sat down beside his girlfriend. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. Allura didn't talk much last night. She was pretty drugged up. I didn't see what Lotor did and it's probably a good thing. But at the same time it's allowing my imagination to get the best of me. She had to have been so scared. You realize that we are going to have to seriously upgrade the defenses again. Why is Lotor so obsessed with my Aunt?"

"I don't know." He was rubbing her back.

A whimper was heard on the baby monitor. Larmina smiled. "That's my queue."

Daniel stood up. "I'll go with you."

The crying increased tenfold before they reached the room. Larmina opened the door and the stench nearly knocked them both out. "Whoa!" Larmina exclaimed.

Daniel cringed. "I just remembered that…."

"Don't even think about leaving Daniel!" Larmina hurried over. Lila was a mess. She had poop all up and down her legs…in her hair. It had been an explosion.

Daniel frowned. "How can that much come out of a little kid?"

Lila screamed. "MEME! Want MAMA! ICKY!"

Larmina soothed her. "It's okay kiddo. Mama is sick. I'm going to clean you up! Daniel stay here with her. I'm going to run a bath for her."

Daniel called. "Great leave me with the screaming baby."

Lila was reaching. "UP! UP! UP!"

Daniel looked around and found a terry cloth robe and picked her up after putting the robe around the baby's belly. He held her out at arm's length.

"Knock…knock."

"Is everything okay?"

Daniel couldn't have been more relieved in all his life. "Tandy! Pidge! We have a bit of a situation."

Tandy chuckled. "It's just a little poop Daniel. You've faced worse problems than this. Give her here." Tandy took her over to the changing table and took her ruined clothing off. Then she carried her to the bathroom. Larmina I have an unhappy baby here."

Pidge put the bedrails down on the crib and stripped the linens. He threw them down the laundry shoot along with her clothes. He discarded the diaper and went to the closet. He found some air freshener and sprayed it liberally. "There are some clean linens in the closet Daniel." Pidge took a disinfectant cleaner and a sponge and cleaned the crib within an inch of its life. Daniel brought over the sheets. Pidge put the crib back together and the smell was greatly improved. Larmina came out a few minutes later carrying a much happier Lila. Tandy smiled. "Thanks boys for cleaning that up."

Pidge smiled. "No problem."

Daigo came in. Lila smiled. "Gogo!"

"Hey there sweet girl! What are you doing?"

"Baf!"

"A bath! I thought you took those at night?"

Larmina chuckled. "She normally does this was an emergency bath."

Lila held her nose. "Peeyou!"

Daniel chuckled. "She's got that part right."

"Mama? Dada?"

Larmina smiled. "They're around honey. Mommy doesn't feel good."

Nanny came in. "There's my little precious. Larmina where are Allura and Keith?"

Larmina bit her lip. Nanny had been gone to Pollux helping Erik transition. She obviously just got back and hadn't heard about the fiasco with Lotor. "Um…they are not available right now."

"What do you mean?"

Pidge having plenty of experience with Nanny quietly left the room. The rest of them didn't know any better and were about to get a Nanny crash course! "Larmina Pearl Raimon Ryes I asked you a question."

Daniel, Daigo, and Tandy took two steps back. Vince who had walked into the room quickly ducked out. Larmina cringed. "Allura is hurt nanny Keith is with her. Lotor got her the other day and we had to go rescue her in the lions."

Nanny paled. "How could this be? We have security! My poor baby!" She started ringing her hands and pacing.

Larmina knew that her Aunt would not want nanny fussing over her. "Nanny she's okay…what she really needs right now is some rest and she needs Keith with her. That's why we were up here. Could…could you watch Lila for a bit?"

Nanny's expression softened at once. "Of course I can. It is my job. Has she had breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"Why not it is an hour past her breakfast time!"

Tandy spoke. "She had a big poopy this morning. We needed to clean her up and I wanted to be sure she wasn't coming down with something. We may need to give her something kind of light and keep her sugar intake down for a couple days."

Nanny nodded. "Of course Dr. Taylor. Let's go little precious!"

Larmina took a deep breath and let it out after nanny left. "Thanks Tandy! She was about to go off on a major lector. Babies and children need their schedule to promote and teach them organization. It comforts them and helps everyone."

Vince came in. "Is she gone?"

Daniel chuckled. "You're in the clear. Larmina I have one question."

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Pearl?"

The team started laughing. Larmina shoved Daniel. "Yes that is my middle name I hate it."

Tandy smiled. "I think it's lovely better than Ann."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura moaned. Her body was hurting all over. Her back was excruciating and her shoulders were killing her. She felt someone take her hand. She pulled it back and her eyes snapped open.

Keith soothed her. "It's alright darling…you're safe now."

"Keith? Sorry…I didn't know where I was."

"It's alright…you're in pain."

Allura winced. "I'll be okay. I don't want anything strong."

"Darling…you're shoulders have to hurt."

"I'm fine Keith."

Keith let it drop for now. Tandy would be in after a while and give her something for pain.

Pidge came in. "Hey."

They both looked over. Allura winced as she had shifted on her back. "Hey." Then she paled. "Keith the baby? Who has the baby?"

Pidge answered. "Larmina…and the Force. But Nanny just got back so they may give Lila to her."

"Oh god. Pidge please find a way to see that she focuses on Lila and not me. I can't handle her at the moment."

"ME? Why me?"

Tandy came in. "Larmina already took care of that. She knows you well Allura. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright."

Tandy raised her eyebrows. "Really? Increased heart rate and respirations. BP above your baseline. I'd say different."

"I'm sore…I don't need anything strong."

Tandy sighed. "Allura…your raised vitals are more harmful to you than the painkiller."

"Please…darling…I hate to see you in pain and if Lila comes in we don't want her too." Keith used the guaranteed argument.

"Okay…Keith could…could you go check on her?"

Keith kissed Allura's hand. "I will after you are comfortable."

Tandy brought over the medicine and put it in the IV. Allura felt the effects immediately and had to fight to stay awake. Keith felt Allura's body relax and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tandy sent Pidge a glare and he too followed Keith out the door. Allura whispered. "Tandy…what does everyone know?"

"I haven't told them anything accept that you have over 500 stitches and that both your shoulders were dislocated. I promised you discretion and I will keep my word. But…I won't lie to you they suspect. We all heard the recording on the Volt-com. I know you don't want anyone to know what happened. I get that. But you need love and support. I'm going to give you something to ponder. I think you know more about what happened to me than you have told me. But even if you don't know this. The best thing I did was tell Pidge everything because he has been my rock. Keith is yours."

Allura let her tears fall. She was just so ashamed and she was afraid of his reaction. Keith would surely kill Lotor. She was certain of it.

Tandy smoothed her hair. "Get some rest."

Keith came in carrying Lila. "Mama!"

Allura smiled and reached over with her good arm. "Hi baby girl!"

"Mama kiss kiss…" She leaned over and kissed Allura's cheek. "All better?"

Allura chuckled. "I always feel better after a kiss from you Angel."


	12. Chapter 12

Time for the buildup. Here is the next installment. Amber

VF Chapter 12 Consequences

Daniel, Larmina, Vince, Daigo, and Pidge were in the control room. They were working on various duties. When the alarm went haywire. Pidge turned his attention to the panel on his left. "We are getting an incoming satellite call from planet Soma."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. He said into his Volt-com. "Tandy red alert! Pidge put him on screen."

The screen was engaged and Daniel stood in front of his teammates. Tandy came running in and stood beside Pidge. Lotor seethed. "You stole something that belongs to me."

Daniel snapped. "Stole back is more like it and the Queen of Arus doesn't belong to anybody."

"I beg to differ. You want a full out war…well you are going to get one."

Larmina scoffed. "Oh please…spare us the empty threats. We've killed you a thousand times over and thwarted every plan you've had of galactical domination. So what else do you want?"

"You be careful Lady Larmina…you've not yet felt my wrath. Allura only got a taste."

Daniel snapped. "Voltron doesn't fear your armada Lotor. Unlike you we work with others. We have allies who will gladly come to our aide. You don't have a leg to stand on."

"You will bring Allura to the Bridge of Chozzerai at noon or I strike." Lotor sneered.

Tandy snapped. "That's not medically possible because you tortured her almost to death. I'm her attending physician and I can tell you she isn't going to be fit for any travel for at least two weeks."

"Yet you took her from Soma?"

Tandy snapped. "You had her suspended by her arms and bleeding from over 2 dozen wounds you son of a bitch. You weren't doing anything to treat her. All you wanted to do was hurt her and that is all you will ever do. If we were to consider your ridiculous proposal and give her back. Well we aren't. So send what you want. "

"I don't like you. You don't know how to respect your superiors."

Tandy snorted. "You are hardly superior…you're nothing but a bully and a tyrant."

"You don't know who you are dealing with Little Girl."

Tandy examined her nails. "A power hungry moron who couldn't lead an offensive out of a paper bag."

Lotor heaved. "You have three hours to comply. Or I destroy everything. I'll take you Lion Force and trust me Lady Larmina and whoever you are Red Lion pilot. You will feel my power."

Larmina mocked. "We're shaking in our boots!"

"Three hours."

The screen went blank.

Pidge and Vince were both working frantically. Daniel snapped. "What did you get?"

"He has an armada heading this way." Vince said.

Pidge nodded. "I've called Pollux in for air support. I called Arial for land support. Lance will need to call Galaxy Garrison."

"Okay what about robeast coffins?"

"There are two." Pidge said.

Larmina said. "Sounds like fun."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. Hunk you work on making sure the Lions are battle ready. Thank goodness you have them in the hanger at the moment. Pidge make sure there aren't any surprises. Vince help him out. Larmina you and Daigo work with the Lion riders. Larmina you focus on making sure they get a good crash course on the terrain. Daigo battle tactics. Tandy this is going to be rough and we are going to have injuries. Work with Dr. Gorma set up a clinical area that can treat lots of patients."

A voice was heard. "We can help with that."

They turned. Pidge smiled. "Chip! Maggie!"

Daniel said. "I'm going to go update Keith. Let's get it together."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura heard her husband's voice. It was muffled. But she knew it was him. Who is he talking to? She opened one eye. She saw Daniel. They were talking in whispers. Keith looked murderous. Daniel looked grim. Allura couldn't help but smile. The transition from subordinate to equal had been a gradual one. But she could see the two men had come full circle. She kept her eyes closed until Daniel left. Keith sat down and she spoke. "What did Daniel want?"

Keith jumped. He had not expected her to awaken. He took her hand and kissed it. "Nothing to worry about. Lotor is being his usual self."

Allura shuttered. "Keep him away from me."

Keith if he could have would have punched himself. Damn you Keith…you shouldn't have said that. He did what he could to sooth her. "I will. I promise."

Allura turned away. She couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm sorry Keith. I couldn't stop him."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is. I shouldn't have gone to the fountain by myself."

Keith took her hand. "Then whoever was with you would be dead right now. Lotor killed that couple without blinking an eye. Don't blame yourself for his atrocity."

"What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't he leave me alone?"

Keith kissed her temple. "Because he's evil. You didn't do anything to deserve this. You represent everything that is pure and good."

'Pure.' Allura thought. 'Not anymore.' She couldn't even look at him.

Keith was deeply troubled by her silence. She was distant and worse he could feel the terror coming from her in waves. "Allura look at me."

She sobbed. "I'm tired."

"Please."

Allura turned she lifted her gaze for a moment but immediately dropped it again. Keith lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "You've done nothing wrong. None of this is your fault. I love you Allura so much. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too. I just don't want to hurt you. It's bad enough that you have to see me like this."

Keith was astonished. 'That was typical. Even after all she's been through she wants to protect me!' "You haven't and will never hurt me. Allura we need each other. That is where we find our strength. Let me help you as you help me. Let me hold you up…let me be your shoulder to cry on. Let me be your strength."

Allura couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wanted to tell him. But the shame. 'He's your husband!' Allura remembered what Tandy said that he already suspected. Then hit her she couldn't keep this from him. That wouldn't be fair to him. One thing she knew for certain was that Keith loved her unconditionally. What if Lotor was cocky enough to tell Keith himself? Keith deserved to hear this from her. Taking a cleaning breath and with a giant leap of faith she whispered hoping he would understand. "Keith…Lotor raped me…he…I didn't want…him."

"Sweetheart!" Keith's voice cracked with emotion. "I know you didn't want him too. I would have moved the galaxy to stop him if I could have."

"I know…I'm just so scared."

"That has to be normal…I can't imagine the pain you're feeling. I can only help you through it and I will if you'll let me."

Allura whispered. "Just hold me…protect me."

Keith pulled her into his arms and rocked her. "Anything you need and more my darling."

Allura couldn't hold her emotions in anymore. She cried in her husband's arms.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina went to find Daniel. She traced him to the hanger and ironically he was in Black Lion. Larmina went up to the elevator. She whispered. "Can I come in Black?"

The lion's door opened. Larmina walked inside. She saw Daniel at the consol. "Hey."

Daniel turned. "Hey babe. Did you finish prep with Kalan?"

Larmina nodded. "Yes. He said that they will be ready if needed."

"Good."

Larmina frowned. She could tell that he was upset. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Nope…something is bothering you and it isn't the battle."

Daniel sighed. Why had he bothered to hide it? "My grandmother is very sick."

"Oh Daniel. I'm sorry…what have you heard?"

Daniel ran a diagnostic. "Doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't."

"It doesn't matter because the doctor told me a bunch of gibberish. He had to go so he sent me a copy of her medical file."

Larmina asked. "What did it say?"

"She has a brain tumor. They can't operate and they say it is resistive to treatment. The prognosis poor."

Larmina put her arms around him. "That doesn't sound good. Did you show it to Tandy?"

"No I just got the phone call this morning. Tandy's been busy in the clinic and with the prep for this attack. I didn't want to bother her right now."

"She's your friend Daniel. She wouldn't mind."

"I know…but I don't need a friend right now."

Larmina soothed him. "I beg to differ."

Daniel stood up abruptly. Larmina wasn't going to let him get away that easy. She with her expert combat skills pinned him to the wall. Daniel snapped. "Larmina I have to focus right now."

"You're right and until you get your head away from your grandmother it won't happen. Bet I know how." Then she kissed him.

Daniel had come up to black to be alone. Now he realized that what he had needed more than anything was her. He gave himself up to her and deepened the kiss. They broke apart breathless. But Daniel continued to kiss down her neck. Larmina moaned. "Daniel…"

"Shh. We're living out one of my fantasies."

Larmina gasped. "What's that?"

Daniel grinned. "Me kissing my girlfriend in Black Lion."

"Just kissing? Why don't we aim higher?" Larmina said between kisses. "Or should I say lower?"

The door opened unbeknownst to the couple. "Ahem?"

They both jumped backwards like they were electrified. Larmina was blushing furiously. Lance chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. You're old enough to date and yes the lions are almost always a private place. They just aren't right now because we are prepping the arsenals."

"How is that coming along?" Daniel asked.

"Everything is locked and loaded. The GA is going to send a fleet from Earth."

"Good." Larmina said.

Daniel nodded. "We're as ready as we can be."


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is the next installment. I have been very busy at work and was flip flopped a few times. going between night shift and evening shift. It really makes me tired when I can't stick to one sleep cycle. There is mature content towards the end of this chapter. FYI. Amber

VF Chapter 13 Consequences

Keith was making arrangements to move Allura and Lila to the emergency bunker in the basement of the castle. Tandy was setting up a hospital bed for Allura down there as was a nurse. He approached Tandy. "Everything ready?"

"Yes your majesty. I'm having her be brought down now."

Keith nodded. "I'll be in the control room with Pidge. If you need anything call. We can and will utilize the flying fortress if needed."

Tandy checked her watch. "90 minutes till show time."

The queen was wheeled in at that point. "Why am I down here?"

Keith took her hand. "An attack on Arus is imminent I want you and Lila safe."

"Why?"

Keith was not going to tell her Lotor's demands. She would without a hesitation give herself back up to save her people. "Because he's Lotor. Do you trust me and Daniel's team to handle this?"

Allura squeezed her eyes shut. He wasn't telling her something. But she was in no condition to argue. She'd just had her shoulder repaired and she was groggy. "I trust you."

Keith kissed her softly. "I love you."

Nanny and Lila came in. "Mama! Dada!"

Keith turned and scooped up Lila. "Hey sweetie!"

Lila was holding her stuffed puppy. She smiled. "Woof."

Keith kissed her face several times. "Woof. Love you be good for mommy and Nanny Okay?"

"K."

The nurse came inside. She was an old friend and had moved here just two days prior. "I have everything I need. I will be able to get ahold of Dr. Gorma if I need him. I'll take care of her. You and Lance take care of each other."

Keith nodded. "Thank you Ginger."

FVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy went to her apartment she was getting Chip and Maggie settled in. Chip was still setting up the makeshift hospital in a school gym. So it was just her and Maggie. "This is the bathroom…bedroom is up the spiral staircase in the loft. I'll stay with Pidge. What brings you guys here?"

Maggie smiled. "Chip wanted to be close to his brother. He's been depressed so he wants to keep Pidge close to him for a while."

"The Vehicle team?"

"Yeah…he got the call at 1 in the morning it was a year ago. He completely lost it. I called my mom who is a nurse and she told me to go into his emergency pack and get the sedative."

"Bet that went over well."

"He didn't think I'd do that."

Tandy snorted. "He should have known better. Is he doing okay though?"

"I think so…could you? You know check him out. Without him knowing you are? It will be the year anniversary tomorrow."

"I can."

Tandy went across the hall to Pidge's apartment. She had a bag of her clothing with her. She'd get more essentials later. Pidge was coming out of the bathroom. He had just showered and had a towel around his waist. Tandy smiled. "I just settled Chip and Maggie into my apartment. Can I bunk with you for a bit?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask?"

Tandy took the bag up and put it in his closet. "You'll be in the control room with Lance, Hunk, and Keith right?"

"Yes…does the Queen know what Lotor demanded?"

"No! Keith didn't tell her and he shouldn't she'd turn herself over to him baby or not!"

Pidge nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. What baby?"

Tandy cursed. She wasn't usually that careless but Pidge had a way of lowering her defenses. She pleaded. "Pidge she's pregnant again approximately 9 weeks. They haven't said anything and you can't let on that I told you."

"I won't Allura's safety is a top priority as is Lila's. We sent a decoy ship out and its heading is to Pollux to give the illusion that the Royals are onboard."

A beeping sound was heard. Pidge looked at his watch. "One hour to go."

Tandy nodded. She suddenly felt the need to be with him. Before he could put on his pants she pounced. She kissed him with as much passion as she felt. Pidge responded. He felt the need from her making his own need rise. Tandy pushed him onto the bed then she knelt onto the ground and took him into her mouth. Heat flashed through his body…She had a brilliant mouth. He gripped the bedding trying to anchor himself as his pleasure rose. "Oh god! Tandy! You have to…"

Tandy simply held him in place. She nipped his thigh. "Enjoy it silly. You aren't going to upset me by letting go."

Pidge swallowed hard. This was incredible. How lucky he was to have her. Then he went blind as his orgasm washed over him. Tandy kissed her way up his body. Pidge lost himself in her kiss. But he wanted to take her now. Right now! He broke the kiss. "You're over-dressed."

Tandy kissed him and at the same time pressed her Volt-com. Her skin came in contact with his and Pidge groaned. "Yes."

Tandy felt Pidge's arousal and went to straddle him but he shifted and she found herself on her back. "My turn."

"Pidge we don't have time for this."

"We'll make time." Then he focused on her center.

Tandy gasped as his mouth worked its magic on her. "Gods! Oh Pidge."

Pidge had read about this but he hadn't even imagined how intoxicating this was. Her beauty was beyond compare. Her response to him alluring. She started writhing. Pidge gripped her hips to keep her in place and she screamed. Tandy was dazed but only for a second. She wanted him now. "Now Pidge. NOW! OH YES!" She screamed as he entered her. They both were despite to mate and set a furious pace. The passion was building between them until it crested. They both lay there for several minutes trying to catch their breath.

Tandy spoke first. "That was…intense."

Pidge grunted. His watch went off. "Thirty minutes."

"Seemed like longer."

Pidge kissed her. "I love you Tandy."

"I love you too Genius."

BOOM!

The castle shook and Pidge grabbed his Volt-com. "They're early!"

"When did Lotor ever play by the rules Pidge?"

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith felt the castle shake he engaged the Alarm. "Red Alert! Voltron Force report to Battle Stations. He barked. Lance came running in. "The Lions are ready to rock Keith."

Daniel, Larmina, Vince, and Daigo came running in. Hunk just behind them. Hunk said. "All systems are go…all diagnostics complete."

Pidge and Tandy came in last. Tandy snapped. "Status?"

Daniel looked at the screen. "We're under attack. To the Lions!" The five young lion pilots hit the T-Bars and blasted off seconds later.

The alarm went off again. Keith looked at Pidge who traced the communication. "It's Merla's command ship."

Keith nodded. "On screen."

Merla and Lotor both materialized before them. Keith narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Merla spoke. "You invaded my territory and stole Seventh Kingdom/Drule property. Did you think there wouldn't be consequences?"

Keith's face turned red with fury. "You kidnapped Allura the Queen of Arus. You took her against her will. She will not ever be your property."

"She became ours by eminent domain. She is now bound to my husband."

Lance pounced. "That makes Lotor a son of a bitch nothing more. You want our Queen you'll have to get through us and half the galaxy to do it."

"We will Lance. It may not be today…or a year from now but we will. Today Arus will suffer and as a result so will the Queen. When we are through she will come back willingly."

Keith snapped. "Never in this or any other lifetime." Keith nodded to Pidge.

With a push of a button the screen was black again. Keith looked at the battle field. "Voltron is going to have his hands full with two robeasts."

Lance nodded. "We've fought worse."

Keith nodded. "That doesn't mean we can't help out. Initiate ignition sequence for the flying fortress."

Pidge's face hardened. "Yes sir!"


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter. I know it is short but if I have a weakness it is writing action. I would love some feedback so that I could improve. Enjoy! Amber

VF Chapter 14 Consequences

Lance was sitting in the co-pilots chair of the flying fortress. He said. "It looks like the Lion riders may need a hand on the ground. Hunk and I can go assist if you need it."

Pidge nodded. "It wouldn't hurt. I can handle both navigation and weapons."

Keith was sweating. Voltron was fighting admirably. He was amazed at their resourcefulness. They had already destroyed one robeast and was working on the second. They had pushed Merla and Lotors forces away from the main city. But he knew that Pidge as good as he was should only handle one system. "Lance you can deploy some of the GA Academy troops to backup Kalan. Hunk I need you to stick with tactical. Pidge I know you could but I want everyone to focus on one thing."

Lance nodded. "Can do Keith. We'll get them."

Pidge nodded his agreement.

Lance left the control room to go to the hanger bay and took a small flyer. "Red Veteran to Black."

"Go ahead Lance."

"I'm going to the GA academy for a squad to help with land support."

"10-4 sir be careful."

Daniel said. "Form red center!"

Tandy sat up straighter in her chair. She eyed the robeast warily. Then she saw something on his chest. A glowing plate about the size of half a football field. She ran a scan and smiled. "Power-Boost me Vince!"

Tandy evaded two missiles thrown at them. Then when she saw the power she aimed for the small plate and fired. The robeast roared and dropped down to both knees. "Forming black center!" Tandy shouted.

Daniel was shocked at the sudden change of momentum. "Great job Tandy! Form Blazing sword!" When the sword materialized Daniel slashed the robeast and it exploded.

Larmina shouted. "Yes! We got it!"

Daniel said. "Yes but we can't gloat yet. Let's get rid of this fleet. Form red center. Everything we got!"

Tandy nodded. "Yes sir! She took them to a line of battleships and fired. They exploded in midair."

Merla's command ship turned around and the forces started retreating.

Daigo whooped. "They're running!"

Vince smiled. "They'd better run…because they have nowhere to hide."

Keith's voice came over the comm. "Excellent work Voltron Force. Can you go back up the land forces?"

Daniel said. "You heard the King let's roll."

They went to the outskirts of the city and found the remaining land troops running into a frigate. It took off its engines smoking. Daniel snapped. "Let them go…They're retreating. Okay team we need to focus on recovering the injured. Lance do you read?"

"I do Dan Man."

"Go to the hospital Tandy is needed there. Can you fly red for the rescue effort?"

"You bet. Come pick me up Firecracker."

Tandy ran into the hospital. She saw that a nurse was triaging patients as best she could. Tandy ran over to Chip. "Where do you need me?"

"Anywhere?" Chip said plainly.

Tandy saw a critical patient. She ran her scanner over him and his oxygen started dropping as well has his pulse. "Damn! I need a crash cart! His left lung has collapsed. She ran a healing wand over his rib cage. She saw that his other lung was not damaged at all. We need to intubate and sedate him. His other lung is not damaged. He'll be okay until we get him to a hospital." Tandy quickly intubated and attached the breathing device. She snapped at a medic. "You! Come here and breathe for him."

She worked down the line of the critical injuries. She lost two before she could even reach them. Dr. Gorma came from the castle and Ginger came as well. Ginger was working on transporting the very critical to hospitals. She had red and green lions for those tasks. Tandy was working on a little girl. She looked to be about f11 and she had a severe pelvic injury.

"It's okay kiddo. What's your name?"

"Allison. I'm scared."

Tandy soothed. "Don't be scared. I'm going to help you." Tandy looked up she could feel Pidge's presence. She gave him a quick smile but he was working on a little boy.

"My mom and dad are dead! The bad man came in and killed them. Then he hurt me. Do you pilot red lion?"

Tandy was taken aback. "What did the man look like?"

"He had White Hair."

Tandy immediately thought of Lotor and asked. "Was his skin blue?"

"No…his skin is like yours. Pale."

"What was he wearing?"

"All black…It hurts down there."

Tandy watched where the girl was pointing. She ran another scan, paled, and had to swallow the bile that was coming from her stomach. The poor thing! She pulled a curtain around her. "Honey did the man touch you where you go to the bathroom."

"Yes…and it hurt."

Tandy had to take another cleansing breath before she asked her next question. "What did he touch you with?"

The girl whimpered. "His hands and his penis. Yes I know what that is. My mom told me the difference between boys and girls."

Tandy gave the girl a dose of Ativan. "It's okay…the man isn't going to hurt you anymore."

The girl cried. "He told me to come here! He said if I didn't he'd kill my brother! I have to find Red Lions pilot! He said that was the only one who could save him! Please!"

"Your brother? He's at the house with the bad guy."

Pidge came around the curtain. "Hey…do you have any more morphine Tandy?"

The girl grabbed Tandy. "Please help my brother! He's a baby! The bad man told me to tell the red lion pilot to come and get my brother and he would let him go."

Pidge came over. "Who?"

"He's mean! He gave me a message for the red lion pilot."

Tandy soothed. "What's the message honey? I'm red lion's pilot."

"He said…said that…this is your fault because you were bad and didn't listen. So he had to leave his home and come here. Why were you bad?"

Tandy could see black dots form in front of her eyes. They got bigger and bigger and then that was all she saw.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Lance came up behind Ginger and put his arms around her waist. "So is that everyone that needs transport?"

"I think so. The last few we can take to the castle directly."

Lance pulled her into his arms. "You did well today Ginny."

She stood up on tip toe to kiss him. "Thanks so did you."

A cry of surprise got their attention. They turned and saw Tandy fall to the floor. Pidge was already there cradling her. Chip got their steps before Lance and Ginger. "What happened?"

Pidge looked grim. "She passed out."

Lance saw the little girl. Who was looking stony? "Hey there cutie. Don't be scared. She's had a rough day."

"I don't care about her. It's her fault my mommy and daddy are dead and the bad man hurt me."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "What bad man?"

"He came in during the attack."

Lance asked. "What's his name?"

"Jon something. He said she was bad and it was her fault that he was here. He said she'd learn her lesson if he hurt me. It's not fair!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everybody! Sorry it has been a couple days since the last update been working a lot. The last couple of chapters are setting up subplots in my next couple of stories. You won't understand it all now but there is always a reason. Wink. So...here is the next installment. Amber

VF Chapter 15 Consequences

Chip used the child's finger print to look up her home address. For about twenty seconds no one spoke. The girl finally snapped. "Isn't she going? Wake her up! My brother needs help!"

Chip looked at the girls chart and gave her a sedative. When the girl went under he said. "Let me call Maggie's dad. He may know about what happened."

Lance spoke into his Volt-com telling Daniel what had happened and where to go. Daniel promised to report back ASAP.

Tandy started to stir. She moaned and then looked up. The girl! She sat up like a shot. Pidge grabbed her. "Easy babe."

"My step father did this to her!"

Pidge soothed. "We know. We're coming up with a plan."

"How can he even be free? He got a fifty year sentence! That son of a bitch!"

Lance knelt down so that his eyes were level with hers. "We don't know. Chip is calling Maggie's father."

Tandy was trying to keep it together. She wasn't going to lose it. Even if the Daimyo ordered her Step-father's release he couldn't reverse her emancipation.

Chip came over and he looked grim. "A new Daimyo was elected. Apparently Jon knew this Daimyo was on the way out and had been working on the other candidate. When the new Daimyo took over he pardoned Jon for his crimes. He couldn't reverse the emancipation but insisted even if he could have he wouldn't because he didn't want to upset the Voltron Force by making its red lion pilot give up her position."

Lance rolled his eyes and said dryly. "And releasing a child molesting evil man isn't going to piss us off? Really?"

Chip shrugged. "Yeah but Mr. Jennings and the leaving Daimyo have gone to the press expressing their outrage. The people have taken sides and it isn't pretty right now. There is the libertarian group that wants to change the adult age to 18, who want to change the aptitude testing and assignment programs so that Baltons can choose their own career paths instead of the government. They want to change parts of the constitution to accommodate a more modern view. Versus the Loyalists who believe that the old laws, customs, and traditions have served us well for generations and we should remember that. This group is split in Pro-Tandy or Anti-Tandy. Pro Tandy's believe that she had suffered under her step-father and should have been removed from him. The Anti-Tandy's either don't believe Tandy told the truth about her assaults or they think that what happens in the house should have stayed there and is nobody's business."

Pidge snapped. "That is the biggest bunch of bull I have ever heard! How can they think that anyone should live that way! Bull shit!"

"There is more…you and I have to go back to Balto and apply for emancipation since we are no longer GA officers."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Tandy paled. "What?"

"Mr. Jennings said that he would submit our papers for us. That it shouldn't be a problem since we served in the protection of the galaxy, and have lived on our own without guardians since our parent's deaths but he said we both require a hearing."

"Can we stay on Arus until the hearings?"

Chip shook his head. "We have a two month grace period to get back onto Balto. The hearing can take up to a year before we get it."

Tandy's eyes filled with tears. Pidge having to go back to Balto? It wasn't fair! He had been living on Arus for years working and contributing his talents for Voltron. Voltron still needed him.

Lance sighed. "Let's get back to the castle. We have a lot to do."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Daniel, Larmina, Daigo, and Vince chameleoned their suits. They were invisible to all. The streets were deserted. Most of the people had been evacuated by the National Guard to the old tunnel system. The casualties had been those that couldn't get there in the time. Vince ran a program. He hissed. "Two heat signatures. One adult…one small child. The small child is in another room. The adult is just inside the door."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. Daigo go up to the roof. I want you to go in and get the boy out of there. Larmina you are the only one who can probably take him. I'll help you with my speed."

"No problem. Let's do it."

They waited for Daigo to give them the all clear. It came twenty minutes later. "I got him. He's sleeping and I am going to the roof."

Daniel knocked on the door. It opened and Jon Barron opened it. "Tandy Taylor?"

Larmina performed a swinging kick which sent the man flying to the opposite wall. Daniel used his speed and quickly restrained him. Larmina got out of chameleon and thrust her staff against his wind pipe. "You are under arrest you sick son of a bitch. On behalf of the court of Arus I hold you for crimes against her citizens. Your actions are appalling and evil and I intend on bringing you before the King for judgment!"

She looked over and saw a couple on the floor. She had to swallow hard. They were disemboweled. They heaved Barron up and carried him to Vince's lion where they had a cage ready.

Larmina called on her Volt-com. "Blue to Black Veteran."

"Go ahead Larmina."

"We are heading back to Castle Control. I have arrested a person of interest who has committed crimes against Arus and I am bringing him before you immediately for judgment."

There was a very pregnant pause. Larmina guessed that Keith was probably asking her Aunt what the procedure was. He came across moments later. "Acknowledged Lady Larmina please bring him to the throne room. I'll be waiting."

"Yes Sire."

Daniel had never heard Larmina so angry. He made a mental note to never make her mad. Granted she sounded really hot but damn. Vince broke his thoughts telepathically. _"You realize that Keith could put the guy to death right?"_

"_If he does…Larmina is mad enough to do it herself."_

"_Don't get on her bad side Daniel. I like my best friend breathing…"_

"_I'll keep that in mind." _ He said out loud. "Let's get home."

Daigo held the little boy in his lap. "Yes let's. This guy is sound asleep."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was in his royal attire and waiting for the Voltron Force to come back. The door opened Tandy, Pidge, and Lance came in. They looked grim.

Keith frowned. "Tandy why aren't you with the force?"

"I was treating the wounded sir."

Keith swallowed. "What are the numbers looking like?"

"We had two hundred injured. 25 expired of their injuries. 90% of the people had been evacuated to the tunnel system. That saved thousands."

Keith nodded. The doors of the throne room opened again. Larmina came in. She paused when she saw Tandy. Keith saw the hesitation. "Larmina don't you have a subject to bring before me?"

"I do sire but…perhaps."

Tandy interrupted her. "It's fine Larmina. Bring him in. I have plenty to say to the son of a bitch. Besides I have the medical evidence."

Larmina saw the look of determination on her friends face. She nodded and spoke into her Volt-com. "Daniel bring him in."

Keith was not prepared for who he saw. Daniel was in front holding the door and Vince and Daigo each had one arm of a man he'd never thought he'd see again. Keith stood up and his eyes narrowed to slits. His fury went ablaze. "YOU?"

Larmina snapped. "Yes sire. He has murdered two Arusian citizens." She held up a picture of them. "They are identified as Marcus and Blair Whitney. Their infant son Jackson was sleeping unharmed in his crib but their eleven year old daughter had injuries. Dr. Taylor treated her."

The Queen came into the Throne Room followed by Hunk, Chip, and Maggie. They stopped and stared. Allura could see and feel the tension in the room. Her husband gestured for her silence. She was stunned to see Jon Barron. She had been told that he was in prison on Balto. Allura didn't know what to say at all. This was atypical. I mean there were steps to bringing an accused before the royals. She didn't know where they were in the process and hoped that her husband would queue her soon. She waited non to patiently. She saw him struggling with an inner battle and all it did was make her wonder more.

Keith had to make a decision. He couldn't dismiss the younger force. Do I ask about the injuries? I can sentence this man for two murders alone. But that wouldn't give the young girl any justice if Barron had hurt her the way he was capable of. But at the same time he wanted to protect Tandy's dignity and privacy. Tandy made the decision for him. "Your majesty…Allison Whitney had a fractured pelvis, bruising on her thighs and hips, and vaginal tearing. Semen was found and I can perform a DNA test to determine if the DNA matches Mr. Barron's if you will permit me to do so?"

Keith watched as comprehension dawned on the various forces faces. The looks of fury were unquestionable. Keith nodded his consent. "Please do Dr. Taylor."

Barron hissed. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Tandy placed her tester in the most painful area on the neck she could. He yelped in pain. Tandy forced herself to look at him and answered crisply. "No Jon…Enjoyment isn't the word I'd use. Disgusted is what I had in mind. It's bad enough you did this to me. But to hurt another…who was just as innocent. You could have stayed on Balto and lived a normal life. Instead you had to try to torture me and that is your downfall. It appalls me but I will always be your weakness…the subject of your sick obsession. You know what…that's okay with me because now I get to live with the knowledge that you will never have the pleasure of touching me again." She looked up at Keith. "It's a 99.9 percent match Sire."

Keith stood up. "Jon Barron you are guilty of crimes against three Arusian Citizens. You killed two and raped an innocent child. These acts are unforgivable. You'll find that your reputation on Balto means dick here. Actions speak louder than words. You are without a doubt the most vile, loathsome, and selfish individual I have ever come across."

Allura stepped forward. Her husband wasn't aware of what the punishments were so she had to speak. "Mr. Barron you are not an Arusian; therefore, you cannot be placed to death for the murders of my people unless I can get permission from your government to do so. Believe me…I will be making that my next mission in life. But I can and will imprison you for your crimes. You will never see the light of day again. Our new maximum security prison is at an unknown location and you will be sent there."

"She's mine! She has no right to defy me. You have no right to keep her from me! You can't judge me!" He spat on the floor.

Tandy spoke up. "Your majesties may I speak?"

Keith nodded. "Of course Dr. Taylor."

Tandy walked over to the man who had caused her so much pain. She felt no fear…only anger and determination. She wanted some of her own back. "I have never been yours Jon. My heart belongs to one person it always has." Then she walked over to Pidge, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She didn't hold anything back either. All her love for him came out of every pore. All Pidge could do was respond in kind. In that moment no one else existed but them. Jon's screams were ignored by the couple. When they parted Lance broke out into applause. Chip whistled his approval. Pidge smiled at Tandy. He said. "I love you too."

Then Tandy spoke again her voice was firm and final. "Jon when I leave this room I will never dwell on my memories of you ever again. But you I am quite certain will think of me every single day for the rest of your miserable life. You won't be thinking of the pleasure you felt when you raped me for years. Instead you get to leave with the knowledge that I am willingly giving all my pleasure and love to Pidge." Then she turned on her heel and left the throne room with her head held high.


	16. Chapter 16

Yes I know this chapter is short I almost added it to chapter 15 but I didn't want the last chapter to be excessively long. This chapter does tie everything in a bow. Leaves a few things hanging which you know I will pick up in the sequel called Corruption. I'll let that simmer a bit. I didn't abandon the stuff I had planned in recoveries but I couldn't get the words out or the ideas to mesh so it will be revamped for later. To my KA shippers corruption will work in Alluras recovery but will be focusing on Keith adjusting to a royal roll. And how they work as a unit. You will see how my KA dynamics work. Enjoy! When I get up the first chapter

VF Chapter 16 Consequences

Keith gestured for Barron to be taken away. Lance, Hunk, Daigo, Vince, Daniel, and Larmina were happy to oblige. Chip mumbled something about checking a patient in medical. Ginger happily followed him. Pidge waited until the room cleared before he began to speak. He gave Tandy maybe five more minutes before she was back in here and it was critical that the King and Queen here this unpleasant development from him. He cleared his throat.

Allura soothed. "Don't be embarrassed about anything. We are always friends first."

Pidge couldn't help but smile. She had read that he was troubled but had misinterpreted. It was understandable given what had just happened in the presence of the royal couple. I mean…the tabloids would have had a field day. But he just grinned. "I'm not embarrassed your majesty. You've probably known our feelings for each other for a while now. I'm typically more discrete but Tandy's the wild card and always has been. Actually there is something more troubling that I need to discuss with you both. It is regarding several things on Balto."

Allura frowned. Her posture showing her stress and fatigue. Keith stood up and came down from the throne. He gestured to a door to the right which Pidge knew would take them to the royal offices. Pidge followed them and they settled down. He smiled as the Queen sat next to her husband. He in turn put a protective arm around her shoulders. Allura's body immediately relaxed. It was a simple gesture but it spoke volumes to Pidge. You could see the love come out of the couple from every cell straight from their cores. Pidge hoped he and Tandy could in time achieve the same level of love and compassion in their relationship. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. He told them everything Chip found out. Regarding the new Daimyo, the polarization of opinions on Balto causing tension, and lastly the part that he and Chip were expected to apply for Emancipation since they were no longer serving in the military.

Keith narrowed his eyes. "How can they do this now? It has been traditional for your people to Emancipate young boys and girls if they fought for the GA."

"I don't know…my parents and kid sister were killed when Chip and I were 10. I enrolled in the GA academy right away. Chip went to med school then joined at 15. I thought we had both been given the emancipation at that point. I'm going to take my documents to Lord Jennings to see if he can look them over but…he said that I had a two month grace period to return to Balto and the hearing could take up to a year to get."

The door slammed open. Pidge turned and he was surprised that it wasn't Tandy but Maggie. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

"I may have found a loop hole. A teeny tiny one! But it is there. If they don't find it and close it my dad can file the papers. You and Chip both signed a t460 which is the Oath of Duty and Protection to the Galaxy. According to Balton code 5570."

Pidge raised a hand. "Simplify it."

"You and Chip swore an oath of protection and fulfilled your duties honorably. According to Balton law since you fulfilled your duties with honor you can be emancipated if your commanding officer sponsors' you."

"Chip's commanding officer is dead." Pidge said.

Maggie held up a form. "But before the explosion and before he came home for that conference my dad had told me to get General Hawkins to write a Declaration of Sponsorship for Chip. Keith you could write one as Pidge's former commanding officer. I took the liberty of completing it for you all you have to do is sign it. I can take them to my dad and he can file. We don't have a lot of time and if they close the loop hole you'll have to wait for a hearing.

The door banged open and Tandy came in. "I can take her in red lion."

Keith held out his hand. "I'll sign the form. Do you need a copy of my Letter of Commission to prove that I was Pidge's commanding officer? Lance also has a copy of Hawkin's letter."

Maggie smiled. "I got both from him already. He has access to that data base and printed me two official copies."

Pidge said. "I can go with you."

Maggie shook her head. "No because if this fails. You would be forced to stay. You still have your grace period."

Pidge nodded. "Tandy there is a lot of turmoil their right now. Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm not afraid of a little heat Pidge."

Allura stood up. "Maggie how about this. I send Coran, Lance, and Hunk to Balto on my transport. I want Coran to meet with the Daimyo anyway. I want him to know that Keith and I are not pleased with some of his decisions and that Arus and the Alliance need Pidge for ongoing support for the Votron Force. Dr. Gorma is about to retire and Chip is going to be taking his place. They are both needed here. If Lance takes the forms to your dad with your instructions will he know what to do? Given tomorrow I don't think you should leave right now."

Maggie's eyes widened. How could she forget! She was relieved of the Queen's memory and thoughtfulness. "He will. He practically taught me everything I know."

Pidge put one arm around each of their shoulders. "What about we go make root beer floats, and watch arena ball?"

Maggie grinned. "The Tornados are going to cream the Volcanos!"

Tandy lifted her lip in mock disgust. "Oh no! Definitely the Volcanos!"

Pidge steered the girls out of the office and they went to find his brother.

Allura smiled as they left. "It's nice to see Pidge open up a little. He used to be so serious I think Tandy has been very good for him."

Keith chuckled. "I think so to. It's too bad that Maggie's law degree isn't going to help her much on Arus."

Allura frowned. "I wouldn't say that. She could work as a negotiator or diplomat. She has many talents she is fluent in 7 humanoid languages, Balton, Arielon, Arusian, English, Lyrian, Ebbian, and Polloxian. She can also interpret 14 alien languages. I could hire her as a royal linguist. That is what she was with the GA."

Keith looked thoughtful. "You always try to help people."

"If I have a weakness it's that I help too much."

Keith kissed her cheek. "No that makes who you are."

Allura's eyes filled and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Arus suffered greatly today Keith. How can we pick up the pieces?"

Keith put both arms around her and held her tight. His answering her spoken question and an unspoken one. "One piece at a time."

"I can't do this again Keith. The drules destroyed almost everything."

"They won't this time." Keith said firmly unnerved by what she said. "Arus lost Voltron for a time. We won't lose him again. We have more allies now than ever and with a united front we will triumph."

"Lotor and Merla together. It is going to be challenging to stop them. Every time I think Lotor is gone forever he comes back even stronger."

"Not stronger…more evil maybe. But you know what happens to evil my love?"

Allura looked into her husband's eyes and she knew. "It gets lost in the dark. Voltron is our beacon of light."

Keith kissed her tenderly. "And the pilots that fly her?"

Allura sucked in her breath. She realized that he wanted her to finish her thoughts. "Fight with light in their hearts and compassion in their blood. Only then can they discover true courage and destiny."

Keith continued to hold her and thought. 'I will help you pick up the pieces of your shattered world. Because he knew better than anyone if she suffered so did Arus. His fury simmered just below the surface deep in his blood. Lotor would suffer the Consequences.'


End file.
